Breaking Dawn
by WenchofRavenclaw
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn. Edward has finally granted Bella's wishes, but can she take the guilt for what she's done to Jacob? EXB. Sexual References. Left off from the end of Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Dawn

AN: Okay, I completely understand if you wish to flame this story or send me hate mail because I know what your going through people. Nobody can write this story like Stephanie Meyer, I'm just a dedicated fan that's trying to fill in time before the fourth book comes out. I completely understand if you hate my version of the 4th book because nothing anyone could write could compare to the style of Stephanie Meyer

-------------

_"Its a good thing you are bullet-proof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."_

_He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip."_

_He once again slid the ring into place on the third finger of my left hand._

_Where it would stay- conceivably for the rest of eternity._

------------------------------

Chapter 1

-------------

"Bella, do you realise how much it disturbs me that you aren't even remotely scared of petting a werewolf or kissing a vampire, and yet you are scared of telling your father your going to marry me?" Edward chuckled. I glared at him.

"Well, thank you for your support and comfort Edward."

"Bella, Charlie loves you, and though he may not completely approve of me he will understand. You'll be fine. He'll get over it."

I smiled, though that could still not conceal the absolute terror I felt. I loved Edward though, maybe a little more than what was deemed as safe, but the danger seemed insignificant compared to the reward of Edward.

Edward rose from the grass we sat on, extending his hand to me and lifting me up to him. He caught me in an embrace and I breathed in his scent. He pulled away from me and gave me an encouraging grin. I smiled back, but I didn't need to try hard to achieve this, I had come to the acceptance that this was something I needed to do, and if Charlie truly loved me, he would accept my decision.

Edward scooped me up in his arms and pressed me against his stone figure. I shut my eyes and wind suddenly whipped around me. A few moments later he stopped and placed me on the ground. I opened my eyes and took a few breaths to regain my balance. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to my door. He chuckled as he heard my heart rate grow faster as we proceeded further.

"Edward, I think you should stay out here while I tell him," I said, trying my best to stop my voice from shaking. Edward nodded and smiled a warm smile and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"You'll be fine," he whispered to me. I sighed and nodded. I turned and knocked on the door. Charlie opened it.

"Bella! It's about time you got home, it feels like I haven't seen you in a long time. I missed you, the foods been terrible," Charlie laughed.

He turned to return to the couch to finish watching the football. I walked in after him.

"Dad," I called out, "I need to talk to you."

"Sounds serious."

"Well it is actually."

Charlie sat on the couch and I placed myself beside him.

"Dad, just before I tell you this I just want you to know that this is my decision and I know you're probably not going to approve…in fact I think you'll be quite mad but I want you to know I love you but this is my life and I make the choices."

"Alright…you're worrying me now. What's going on?" asked Charlie suspiciously.

"Dad, Edward proposed…and I said yes."

There was a pause. Charlie's face proceeded to go a chalky colour.

"Bella…." He stammered, "Don't you remember what he did to you? And you're far too young! And, and, and this is absurd!" he raised his voice as he tried to produce more valid reasons.

"Dad of course I remember what he did and I know you don't believe me but he was trying to protect me. And Dad I know I'm young but I love Edward so much, I don't think I could survive without him."

"And…what about Jacob?" said Charlie hopefully.

"Dad, you know how I feel about him…I love him but… I could never love him as much as I do Edward. And Dad if you really loved me…you would understand."

Charlie paused. I gave him time to think, time to take it all in.

"Bella, I love you. But I'm really not sure this is in your best interests! What about college?"

"Dad you do realise that no matter what you say I am 18 and I'm getting married anyway."

Charlie gave me a dark look but then sighed in defeat.

"Well Bella you know that I love you. And I know it's going to take some time getting used to, but I will try and support you as best as I can."

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I smiled widely and embraced Charlie in a huge bear hug. Charlie tried to hide his awkwardness, he wasn't really one for affection, and he went bright red.

Edward suddenly appeared in the room and advanced towards Charlie and extended his hand. Charlie, surprised at Edward's polite and graceful gesture, shook his hand with a shocked look on his face, while Edward beamed.

"Oh and I refuse to let you abandon your education. And I just want to put it out there now that I am in no way getting involved with the telling of Renee. Good luck with that!" said Charlie. Edward laughed but the remark wasn't really a laughing matter in my retrospect.

"Don't worry Charlie, I care just as much about her education as you do. Well shall we celebrate then? Go out for dinner?"

Charlie looked slightly regretful, but nodded.

"Alright dad lets take you out."

Charlie shook his head and sighed in disbelief about what had just happened, and then left the room to get his coat. I turned and embraced Edward. I could feel him smile into my hair.

"See Bella, I knew it was going to be alright."

"You knew? You asked Alice, didn't you?" I asked pulling away from him. He smiled mischievously. I whacked his arm, but the recoiled slightly in pain.

"Why didn't you say so, maybe then I wouldn't have worried so much," I grumbled. Edward bent down and kissed me, a long, soft kiss, sending my head spinning. I soon forgot about what I was talking about.

A cough was heard from the corner of the room. Charlie was standing in the doorway. I blushed crimson but Edward, calm and as cool as ever just grinned and grabbed me by the hand and led me to the door.

I sat in the back of Charlie's car with Edward. Charlie started the engine, and drove away from the house. Leaving behind my worries and doubts.

--------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well that would be the end of the first chapter. If people like it, I will update and if people don't, that's all right, the story didn't work out.

Thanks for reading, reviews appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Dawn

AN: I haven't written fanfic in ages, so I decided I would continue with this story because I am once again addicted to the joy of writing and I have to get my Twilight fix. Thanks for the reviews :)

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

------------------------

Once the evening had ended, Charlie drove Edward home. Edward invited us inside for a drink and also I think Edward wanted his parents to talk to Charlie. I smiled to myself, Edward was much too polite.

Charlie seemed a little uncomfortable but, then I think he realized that this was Dr. Cullen, a very trustworthy reliable man, and he seemed to brighten up. Before we had even reached the door Alice opened it quickly in excitement.

"Hey Charlie, hey Bella, we've been expecting you," she grinned at me. Yes I could definitely feel Charlie loosening up a bit. Edward placed his hand gently on the small of my back and led me through the door, while Alice beckoned Charlie in enthusiastically. She winked at me behind his back and I gave her a little glare.

"Charlie, welcome we're so pleased you could stay and talk with us," said Carlisle warmly in his flowing velvet voice, appearing in front of us. Charlie smiled in return and walked down the old fashioned hallway into the sitting area. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme were all sitting, waiting for them and they all grinned when we entered the room.

I sat down next to Edward with Charlie on my other side, while Alice sat with her siblings and Carlisle joined his wife.

"Charlie, welcome to our home, we are so honored to have you here. We are also so honored that you are in approval of the uniting of my son and your daughter," said Esme.

"I couldn't agree more," said Charlie. I smirked to myself, Charlie was doing a nice job of hiding his shock. Yes during dinner he had been a bit snappy, but Edwards polite manner could never set Charlie completely off. I think Charlie was finally letting it all go.

Emmett grinned at me and mouthed, "Nice one Bella!"

I gave him a sarcastic smile, then turned and smiled at Charlie. He was handling this a lot better than I expected. So well it almost scared me, maybe he was plotting some sort of outburst, or surprise grounding, I sorted of expected him to jump up all of a sudden and shout "You'll take my daughter away from me!" then kidnap me and move me to Australia. But I knew that Charlie would never try and stop me from being with the one I truly love.

Rosalie suddenly appeared behind me with a tray of drinks. I hadn't even realized she'd left the room, though I wasn't startled, I was too used to the Vampires popping out of nowhere to be scared. Rosalie handed a glass to everyone. Then she raised hers.

"To Bella and Edward, who will never grow old of each other. Through the wrinkles of time, through the bowed frame of years, you will always see the dear face and feel the warm heart union of your eternal love," said Rosalie, I had to conceal a laugh for this.

"It is written: when children find true love, parents find true joy. Here's to your joy and ours, from this day forward," added Esme, though I could tell Charlie wouldn't share this view I think. I raised the glass then composed it to my lips. The Cullen's were soon to be my family. I knew that I loved them like any close family I would've had.

"Well, I guess this means we're all family now!" said Charlie excitedly.

"I'll drink to that!" smiled Emmett. I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's getting late, Bells I think we better be off!" said Charlie. I nodded and we said our goodbyes.

"Thanks for looking after Bells for the last couple of days, and inviting us over. I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other!"

The Cullen's smiled and headed us to the door. Charlie and I got in the car and slowly drove away. But not before Edward could whisper in my ear as he opened the door for me. "I'll see you soon."

The ride home was quite, we were both tired and worn from the days events, and both very surprised, me at Charlie and his reaction and I think Charlie was pretty surprised at himself too. I was nervous about tomorrow though. I knew the call to Renee wasn't going to be easy.

Charlie walked me through the door and I gave him a kiss goodnight on the cheek and an appreciative glance, then took to the stairs and collapsed on my bed. Usually I made an effort for Edward before he came but I was too tired. I heard a noise coming from the window and without having to look up I knew he was there.

He stood over me, like a silky shadow he moved silently and gracefully to my side. He wrapped his arms around me and we both drew each other in.

"Bella, you have no idea happy you've made me."

"I'm pretty sure at some points in time you haven't been that happy with me."

"No even if you had done something extremely terrible I think that I've done a lot worse."

"Edward when are you going to forgive yourself?" I said impatiently.

"Never, for the rest of eternity the guilt will hang over my head."

"You are way too melodramatic," I sighed.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, my eyes, and my cheeks and finally planted a soft kiss on my lips. I pushed him onto my bed and got on top of him, pressing my figure into his stone body. He wrapped his arms around me and we shared a long lasting passionate kiss.

One moment we were there, kissing, caught in the moment, and the next, my eyelids fell and I surrendered to the world of sleep.

--------------------------

"Bella! Wake up, Renee is on the phone!" called Charlie through the door. I slowly pried my eyes open. Getting out of bed was one of the hardest things I've done in my life. My bones ached and I was tired. I threw my legs over the side of my bed. The carpet felt scratchy and worn underneath my bare feet. My head was throbbing.

Of course, Edward was no longer there, he would've known Charlie was coming. I rubbed my eyes and peered at the clock, my eyes adjusting to the light streaming in from window. It was 11.

My heart gave a nervous jolt. I gulped, my mother was on the phone. I wondered if Charlie had set this up. I slowly walked out of my room where Charlie was waiting by the door with the phone. I smiled grimly at him and he gave me a sarcastic look. A look that said, "good luck with this one." I glared at him and took the phone.

"Hey mum, how's it going?" I said groggily, still trying to wake up.

"I'm great honey, sorry for waking you I just haven't received any emails from you in a while and I got a bit worried!"

"No mum that's fine, I was going to call you today anyway, I have something to tell you."

"Okay…" she said cautiously, "What's going on?"

"Well don't freak out mum but…well you know how me and Edward are really close, and we're getting kind of serious…"

"Oh my god…you didn't…you didn't, and if you did I don't want to hear about it," she said, she was very scared. I rolled my eyes.

"Mum no-"

"Bella you did use protection didn't you?"

"Mum! Me and Edward…we didn't have sex," I said blushing, Charlie managed to disguise a laugh with a cough, I gave him an icy glare.

"Oh, oh thank god. Sorry you just…got me a bit worried there. Why do I always think the worse when you call me? Nothing could be worse than…on never mind, sorry continue what were you going to say?" she said, relief unhidden in her voice.

"Well mum, I actually think your going to get even more freaked out about this. Well you see, Edward proposed…and I said yes."

There was a long pause. Okay now I was scared. I heard sobbing coming from the other line.

"Mum…are you crying?"

"I'm sorry honey…thank you for telling me. I knew you and Edward were close, and I knew it was serious, but Bella your much to young!" she sobbed.

"Mum I've talked to Charlie about it and, after some convincing he seemed to accept it."

"Put me on the phone to Charlie right this second young lady!"

I handed the phone to dad and smirked at him. He had gone a bit pale.

"H-hello? …Well she's 18 now I can't exactly stop her…What was I meant to do! …Renee they are in love and I don't think we are really in the place to stop them! …yes I know she's young… yes but Edward is a great guy!"

My heart soared as Charlie spoke. I was really proud of him.

"Yes…alright I'll put her on."

He handed the phone once again to me. "Well Bella, I know I can't stop you…but I really wish you would reconsider!" said Renee hysterically.

"Mum, this is my choice, don't you think I've thought through this? This is what I want to do…this is what I want, and it's my choice, and frankly Charlie was right, you can't stop me!" I said defiantly. Mum sniffed, but I think she had gotten what I was trying to say.

"Well Bella…I'll be there with Phil in the next week. You have a lot to plan. And…thank you for telling me…I understand it would've been difficult. I just, I knew you and Edward were close…and it's just hard to hear that my only child is getting married! At 18!"

"I know mum, thanks so much for understanding. And Alice is organizing the wedding and I mean, it's not every day you get to help your only daughter plan a wedding." Renee laughed and then sighed deeply.

"I suppose your right, and through the…shock, I do feel extremely happy for you Bella."

"I'm happy too mum. Edward has made so happy this past year, he's a great guy. Just come down here as soon as you can so I can see you, I kind of just want to get this wedding over and done with."

"So when are you planning to have it?"

"…Err, within the next month?"

"Are you serious? We have so much to do! So much to plan! Hand the phone over to Charlie we have to talk details, it's been great talking to you honey, I'll see you very soon, email me with any updates."

"Sure mum, and thanks again. I love you," and with a pause I handed the phone to Charlie. I smiled at him, things were actually working out. Things were going okay.

------------------------------

AN: Yes where there's the end of another chapter. Now I know that these 2 chapters have been…pretty boring, but it's just sort of an opening and all the good stuff will happen soon, I feel that the reaction of Bella's parents really needed to be well noted.

So anyway, I will continue this story and thanks again for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Dawn

AN: Yeah, thanks for the reviews guys, it just really gets my confidence up, because I haven't written a story in ages, it just really gets my blood pumping. Yeah that sounded weird, but here's a chapter for you to read.

Chapter 3

JACOBS POV 

_Jacob, where are you? Come home, we're all very worried. Your dads really upset._

What did Sam know about anything? Actually, he was probably the most experienced in dealing with girls, but I didn't care. I calmed down and felt my body shrink, I was suddenly on all fours, on the forest ground naked.

I pulled my shorts on and looked around. I had no idea where I was, and frankly I didn't care. I wondered if right now, Bella was thinking of me, if she knew I had gone, if she cared.

Maybe, she was dead. No I didn't mean dead as in corpse…well I suppose it could be considered that. Was she still my Bella? The Bella I knew and loved? But I knew she wasn't 'my' Bella. And I don't think she ever was.

No she belonged to the bloodsucker. He has her wrapped around his finger. Its just an illusion though, I know she loves me. Yeah, I kept trying to tell my self that.

I walked through the deep forest, unaware of where I was, or the sharp twigs digging into the soles of my feet. No, I couldn't feel anything, numb in a way.

She hadn't wanted me there at the wedding. And the filthy leech had gone behind her back, I smirked at this, pleased that she was probably going to get very angry with him.

Edward 

I muttered out loud. He had taken everything from me, my everything, Bella. Yes, once I was better after the fight with the bloodsuckers, the first couple of months were okay but the letter had sent me over the edge.

No, I knew that he could never be rude or arrogant. He was perfect. Yes how could I compete? Me, a dog. I was sick of him being nice, I was sick of him being reasonable, I just wanted him to drop his guard.

I wanted him to hit me, yell at me, but I hated that he had such control, because I knew it made me look terrible. I hated him for it.

Perfect, gorgeous rich, how could I compete? Yes Bella had said I was being ridiculous and that she loved him for his 'kindness' and 'unselfishness'.

But he knew exactly what he was doing. Always playing the good guy. Trying to make Bella see that he was the right guy with politeness but not honesty. Bella saw nothing of which I did. I saw a killer and a manipulator, one that would be the end for her soul.

Suddenly there came a clearing, and the forest started to thin into small shrubs. I kept walking and finally I reached a dirt path. I walked down it and I finally came to a small town. Where was I?

I looked around, there were fields around me, and suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I spotted something, a person in the field.

I walked closer, I had to ask this person where I was. As I came closer I noticed the features of the girl, she had long mouse brown hair, she was wearing a blue straw hat and pair of dirty grease covered overalls. I stepped on a twig, making a loud crack.

She turned in alarm, and she locked her eyes with me. They were a deep chocolate brown, warm and friendly. And suddenly, a feeling arose in me, one I couldn't explain. But I knew then and there, I was in love.

----------------

AN: Yeah short I know, next chapter will be longer and up soon, please review 


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Dawn

AN: Yeah hey guys, wow I'm really obsessed with writing again, I haven't written a story in ages so it feels so good to get all this out. Thanks for reviewing, enjoy.

------------------------------------

Chapter 4

The scene I was now looking upon was one I thought I would never see in my entire life. I was in a fancy wedding dress shop. Probably the only one around for miles. And in front of me, my mother stood with Alice, Esme and Rosalie, they were trying on dresses and chatting, like they had been old friends and known each other for years. I sat in the sickly pink shop, on a faded stiff plastic chair and looked at them all.

I sighed, this was not my idea of a fun girls day out. Mum had arrived last week with Phil. Of course Charlie and I had taken her to see the Cullen's, to finally meet them. Her and Esme and the rest of the girls had clicked immediately.

Phil, Charlie, Carlisle and the rest of the boys, were watching the football, or some other sort of testosterone fueled activity, a male bonding session.

Alice noticed me sitting there by myself sulking.

"Bella, just because you already have your dress doesn't mean you can sit around and sulk while we get ours!" teased Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice, I was just never one for…girly things."

Alice smirked and pulled me off the chair.

"You're the bride, you have to choose the bridesmaid dress colors!" said Alice.

I sighed. I would much rather watch football then have to deal with wedding plans, the wedding was next week and of course Alice had done everything that had needed to be done for me, but completely forgetting about her and the other girls.

Yes I had broken the news to Angela and she had cried, gotten a little worried and was extremely happy for me, but of course even if hadn't told a single human soul, somehow it would've gotten out. Everyone in Forks knew.

And everywhere I went it seemed like people were whispering behind my back, "There's that Swan girl. She's far too young to be getting married, and to that handsome Cullen boy, what does he see in her?"

Of course I paid no attention and ignored them, but now general grocery shopping or quick walks seemed like a nightmare.

Alice had sent out invitation a week ago, it was just a quite ceremony, though Alice was really quite going over board. Everything from flowers to invitations to the food and the amount of guests, I really had to crack down on her.

Finally the torturous ordeal ended and I was able to go home. Mum and Phil were staying in the Forks hotel. Esme dropped mum off then me, and she took the other girls home.

"Alice! No more surprise wedding plans behind my back!"

I managed to found out that Alice had ordered a Swan ice sculpture for the wedding, but I soon put a stop to that once I managed to get the secret out of Edward.

Alice smiled mischievously, then waved goodbye to me. I took my key from my pocket and went inside.

"Charlie! I'm home!"

There was no reply. I walked into the small kitchen. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Phil had left, Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, Billy Black at his side. Billy looked very distressed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella…it's Jacob, he's run away, we can't find him anywhere," said Billy, his voice catching as he said his sons name. I froze, shock rippled through me.

"N-n-no, he wouldn't…I don't understand…why?" I stammered. I grabbed a hold of the side of the table to stop myself from fainting.

"I couldn't have stopped him from leaving, but I thought he would be back by now, it's been 4 days. I hate to shift any blame onto you. That's not what I came here for, I just thought you should know, and maybe you could help," Billy handed me a thick envelope that had already been ripped open.

I recognized the paper at once. It was the thick, fancy paper, which Alice had ordered from a high-class wedding shop in Washington. Accompanying the invitation, there was a thick parchment letter inside. I opened it, hands shaking, head spinning.

_Jacob,_

_I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want you to feel obligated in any way. But I know that, if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice. _

_I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you-for her-for everything. _

_Edward_

Tears fell and dampened the paper. I swayed and Charlie pulled my arm over his neck so I wouldn't fall. I felt sick, the whole room was spinning. Charlie carried me up to my room and laid me on my bed.

My chest throbbed with pain but not at all in any physical way. It was like a knife had been dug into me and someone had ripped out my heart. My soul. What had Jacob done? What was he doing?

I cried into my pillow, Charlie patted my shoulder, I think he knew I wanted to be alone, he left quietly and shut the door.

As soon as Charlie could be heard thumping down the stairs, a cold hand had wrapped around me, and I felt instantly better. Though there was still something big missing.

"I am so sorry Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. His voice was filled with nothing but sincerity, but I suddenly felt a burst of anger. My back was to him and his arm was around me, and he was cradling me against him.

I turned and tried to shove him away.

"I told you not to send it. I told you! Why couldn't you listen to me?!" I was hysterical. Tears were running down my face, and I was hitting him, trying to inflict pain upon him. I had never felt such anger and sorrow. And it was all Edward's fault.

I didn't understand. How could the person, who brought me so much love, affection and comfort, have now caused this? Why did he do it?

Edward sharply grabbed my wrists to stop me. "Bella calm down! Look…I know what I did was wrong, and you may not have agreed with it but did you even read the letter? I wanted him to have a choice. I would've wanted the same thing."

"Well Edward, what you want might be slightly different to him," I snarled.

Edward sighed. "Bella, I was just trying to make Jacob feel that he was welcome to still be our friend and be with us. I know that you love him and you value him as a very great friend of yours. I apologize for deceiving you. But I was just trying to do what I thought was best," Edward said, with so much sadness, emotion and sincerity in his voice, everything was almost all right again.

"Edward…I'm sorry. I know you meant well. I'm just so worried about him. What if he's done something terrible to himself? What if…" I trailed off, I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Bella, don't worry. I've been keeping tabs on Jacob, he's fine. In fact, he's more than fine. He's the happiest he's been in a long time."

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella…he's imprinted."

I loved Edward. I loved him with all my soul and my being and everything. But Jacob still knew, and I think I did too, that a little bit of my heart belonged to him.

And I felt an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time. An emotion I had learnt to control.

Jealousy.

Edward hugged me. And I smiled up at him, a forced smile. What was I doing? Why was I being like this? Edward and I were getting married and Jacob was okay. Jacob was happy! And I was soon to be a vampire.

Everything was fantastic! Right?

I shook my head. No, everything is fine.

I smiled a real smile at Edward, and he looked relieved that he seemed to have his normal Bella back. We sat up and embraced, I felt a lot better.

"I love you," I whispered into his hair.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry."

"Edward, Jacob is alright. And he's happy! And I love you, and we're getting married very soon. I forgive you."

He smiled at me he placed his hands gently on my face, wiping away my tears, he then planted a sweet kiss on my lips. And everything seemed to melt away. I closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his curls.

We stopped when we heard a knock on the front door downstairs. Edward and I broke apart, he grinned, and then a second later, he was gone, out the window.

I went into the bathroom, my face was covered in blotchy red patches from crying, and my eyes were bloodshot. I washed my face and put some moisturizer on.

I then walked downstairs, feeling a lot better than I did 20 minutes ago. I knew that this was going to be hard, trying to be friendly to this new girl, but I could do it. I loved Jacob, and I would do anything for him.

Charlie had already answered the door, I heard talking in the kitchen. I walked in there smiling, but the smile was soon gone.

Charlie and Billy were sitting at the kitchen table, laughing and drinking beer. And Jacob was standing near the kitchen bench. He smiled at me, a girl with long brown hair and warm chocolate eyes was hanging of his shoulder, and she smiled shyly at me.

"Bella! Jacob came back! He just arrived!" said Billy, making no effort to contain the relief and happiness in his voice.

"Bella! I'm so sorry if I worried you. I didn't mean to cause so much commotion. But I'd like you to meet my…. friend here," he laughed and smiled warmly at the girl, "This is Jade."

Jade smiled shyly, but friendly at me. I tried so hard to return the smile. I tried. And tried. And finally it came, an uneasy awkward smile that was much too wide.

And again, I felt the terrible curse of jealousy.

-----------------------------------

**AN: Yes, there you go guys, another chapter finished. Thanks for the reviews, keep reading and I'll keep writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking Dawn

----------------------------------------------

AN: Hey guys. Yeah it's taken me a while to update, I went to Queensland for my cousins wedding for a week. It was so good, I actually got a tan and we went to some theme parks and the wedding was fun. I danced for about 2 hours. Though my cousin had the same dress as me, which was a little annoying, but oh well. So, here's another chapter. Sorry if it's sappy, I'm listening to Coldplay right now.

---------------------

Chapter 5

I was lying in bed, everyone had left the house and now it was just me and my thoughts. I desperately needed someone to come and distract me. All I was thinking about was this girl.

This was so unfair of me. I had chosen Edward…I love him. And I had rejected Jacob, and now he was happy. Why couldn't I just be happy for him? Why did my stupid emotions have to get in the way?

I lay in my bed, covers pulled to my chin. I was angry with Jacob, angry with Edward, and angry with the girl, Jade. But most of all, I was angry with myself.

But soon I felt the familiar, cold protecting arms of Edward. And suddenly it was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, his presence melted away my bad thoughts and feelings.

Edward always knew how to make me feel better.

"You all right Bella?" asked Edward, he sounded concerned.

"Yeah. I'm happy for Jacob," it was not a complete lie. I was a little happy for him.

"Just making sure your not too jealous," he teased.

"Edward, there is no competition. You are perfect."

He frowned a little at this. He growled playfully and starting twirling my hair with his long slender fingers, and I feel asleep beneath his touch.

---------------------------------------

A week passed. I had discovered something. Whenever Edward was there, I was completely happy. Lost in his beautiful world. But when he was gone, I was so…empty inside. The jealousy had completely torn me apart.

I spent as much time as I could with Edward, he was the only thing keeping me sane the past week.

I saw Jacob a few times. We had one of our walks down the beach. And he was himself, not the arrogant Jacob I disliked, but my Jacob. But he talked too much about Jade, and I found him hard to be around.

Him and Jade were coming to the wedding. I wasn't sure how I felt about this, mixed emotions I suppose. The wedding was tomorrow. The date had grown nearer and nearer and as it had I dreaded it more and more.

Though, I also had excitement in me. Soon I would be like Edward, soon we would be equal. I knew the jealousy would go. I would be with Edward forever.

I was though, terribly confused. It was hard to see clearly the past week. The week went slow, and some nights I found it hard to go to sleep.

Alice was keeping Edward away from the house, she had some crazy tradition about the groom not being able to the bride before the wedding.

I slowly drifted to sleep, though it was hard, knowing the events, which were to take place the next day.

------------------------------------

JACOB'S POV 

Bella hadn't invited that many guests, but the wedding was quite overboard. There were white chairs lined up, fresh green grass beneath them. A white carpet led to the small alter. There were ribbons and flowers everywhere.

Not a single bit of this wedding, from the flowers, to the 5-layered cake was at all part of Bella. I could tell immediately, as I had joined my father at the seats, Jade clasping my hand, that Bella had not contributed to this wedding at all.

Though, this surprisingly didn't bother me. I smiled warmly at Jade. She looked beautiful as always standing beside me.

We sat down and she grinned at me. I felt so happy. Happier than I had in a very long time.

I felt no hate towards Edward anymore. Bella was still my friend, and I cared for her. And I kind of liked to see the way she was acting towards me. I could tell she was a little jealous.

Though I felt no remorse in taking pleasure in this. The Cullen's and Bella's family were sitting in the front row. The day was cloudy and overcast, nothing else was to be expected in Forks, though it definitely wasn't going to rain.

A few of Bella's friends from high school were there, a few I recognized, yes the boy Mike was sitting at the back looking slightly sour. I smirked to myself.

Edward was standing at the alter, next to him was that brother of his… the big one. Bella's mother was crying at the front, a young man sat next to her and held her hand.

Music suddenly started to play and I turned to see Bella, in a simple, long flowing white dress, walking down. She looked amazing.

My heart swelled with pride, not hate or anger, no these emotions I could not feel. I was happy for her. Even though I knew the bloodsucker was going to suck the life out of her possibly weeks from now.

Charlie looked a little hesitant as he walked Bella towards Edward. I knew he would much rather me be there waiting at the alter for his daughter. Bella looked very nervous, a little green, she looked as if she was about to faint.

Typical Bella. She stumbled a bit then blushed and managed to gain her balance once more. She smiled at me as she walked past, a very nervous smile. I smiled back encouragingly.

Finally Bella reached the alter, and I sat back, completely content with everything around me.

BELLA'S POV 

"And do you, Bella Swan, take Edward Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, till death do you part?"

Well, this was it. I smirked slightly at the statement, "till death do you part". There were butterflies in my stomach, I felt like I was going to throw up. But I knew this was it. This was the right thing to do. This was what I wanted.

I looked around, and Jacob caught my eyes. I struggled to end our gaze. His eyes were gleaming, he was happy for me. And that annoyed me slightly.

I turned to Edward, his beaming smile and shining topaz eyes boring into me, and my heart nearly stopped. I smiled, yes this was what I wanted.

"I do," I said, with more sureness than I had expected. As soon as I opened my mouth I thought I was going to throw up.

The priest turned to Edward, "Then, you may kiss the bride."

And we both embraced each other and our lips found one another. I could hear mum sobbing, and Alice was clapping, out of the corner of my eye I saw her beaming widely. My heart soared, beating fast and I felt dizzy.

I stumbled, but Edward of course caught me.

"Careful my wife," he whispered in my ear. I laughed nervously. But it was over. I had nothing to worry about anymore.

Me. Married! As a kid I was never one to imagine my perfect wedding. I was more of a tomboy. I admit, I thought I was never going to get married. But here I was, in a wedding dress. I never thought I'd see the day.

We signed the papers, and walked once again down the aisle. I caught Jacob's eye again. I flashed him a huge, genuine grin. And he grinned back. Everyone clapped behind us.

We walked out of the park where the wedding was and onto the street, we had our pictures taken, after mum had cleaned the mascara of her face.

We walked down a couple of blocks to the reception, which was a hall, decorated completely over the top with lace, flowers and ribbon, of course by Alice. There was a band there, and tables with food.

Everyone was dancing, well I was trying to (and failing), and I was actually really happy. I sat down for a moment to take a break. A slow song came on and I saw Jade and Jacob pull into a close embrace.

I grabbed the nearest glass of champagne and gulped it down. Edward walked towards me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me once again towards the dance floor.

I stumbled a little, I think I had had a little bit too much to drink. Edward laughed at me and pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me and we swayed to the music.

"Bella you look absolutely delicious tonight," he teased.

"Oh why thank you husband," I hiccoughed. The word sounded strange to say…husband. But I said it with pride. Edward laughed.

"But seriously Bella, you have no idea how hard I'm trying not to sweep you into my arms and take you away from all these people and just have you for myself. You look beautiful tonight."

"I love you."

Edward smiled and kissed me. The rest of the night went quickly, we danced on into the early morning hours.

--------------------

I lifted my eyelids slowly, I was lying, still in my wedding dress, on Edwards bed in his room. My head was throbbing and I felt nauseous. I groaned and sat up. Edward was lying beside me, staring at me smiling.

I grumbled and pulled a pillow over my head. Edward chuckled.

"Had a good sleep? How are you feeling?"

"Great sleep, but I feel terrible," I groaned again and Edward continued laughing at me.

"I think you had a little bit too much to drink last night my dear."

"What happened last night?"

"Well, we were eternally bonded, and we danced, and then you sat down to take a rest…and then you fell asleep. I carried you home."

I smiled and suddenly the door burst open and my head felt like it had split in two.

"Good morning!" said Alice brightly, carrying a tray of what looked like breakfast on it.

"Not so loud Alice! I have a shocking hang over."

Alice smirked at me then placed the tray on the bed. Toast, coffee and eggs were presented on a plate.

"Thanks Alice. And thanks for organizing the wedding, it was great."

Alice beamed.

"Bella, I only get to organize a wedding once every…. century! The pleasure was all mine," she laughed. I rolled my eyes at her. She left laughing with a smile on her face, and quietly shut the door.

"That was really good of you to let her do that Bells. I really appreciate it," said Edward, sitting me up and placing the tray on my lap. He then curled his arm around me.

I grabbed a piece of toast and wolfed it down. Edward smiled. I gulped down the coffee and shoved down the rest of the breakfast. I felt a lot better.

The sun was out and shining through the window. Edward was sitting there, a glittering stone statue. I drew my face towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled warmly at me.

"So what's on the agenda today husband?"

"Well," Edward smiled that favorite smile of mine, "I will be taking you to… a very high class hotel."

I blushed and laughed at him. He was so polite and sweetly innocent.

"Oh I see. And what will we do then?" I asked playfully.

"Well, we'll just have to see when we get there wont we?" He chuckled and I smirked at him.

"Well get out of here so I can get changed!" I said.

"Bella, I think we're past this, we're husband and wife now, I think I have the right to stay in my own room" he laughed while I glared at him.

I slowly pulled myself out of the bed, I got up a bit to fast and the room spun around me. Edward sighed and I poked my tongue out at him.

My clothes were neatly folded on the floor. I unzipped the back of my wedding dress slowly, aware Edward was watching me closely. I slipped the dress off, I felt a little bit uncomfortable, no one had ever seen me remotely unclothed before.

I was standing there in my bra and underwear. Edward sat up and leaned forward. I turned to face him.

His breath caught in his throat, and I felt a slight pride in the effect I was having on him. I smirked at him as I grabbed my jeans and an old t-shirt and slipped them on.

Edward shot up and grabbed me, pulling me onto the bed, catching me by surprise. I squealed and he squeezed me tightly into his arms.

I smiled. I was at home.

--------------------------------------------------

**AN: Yeah, sappy I know. But it's a wedding what do you expect! Reviews will be appreciated, thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon, its just kind of hard cause it's the end of the school year for me and I have exams and homework due and such. But thanks for sticking with story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking Dawn

----------

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry if I rushed the last chapter, I've been to wedding, but I was hardly involved, so I was a little unsure about what to write, speaking from inexperience. So, here's another chapter. I should be studying right now but I decided I would procrastinate and write another chapter instead.

**WARNING: SEXUAL REFERENCES **

----------------------------

Chapter 6

I was so sure about this. I was definitely sure about this.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Yes definitely."

"Are you sure?"

"…No."

Edward laughed loudly. I blushed.

"You know, we could just go out for dinner and then go for a nice drive, and then maybe watch a movie, and then just go to bed."

I sighed. What a gentlemen he was. Sometimes it slightly irritated me that Edward was so perfect. How terrible must I look compared to him? I had to pull myself together though. I knew I wanted this. I wanted it so bad, my body was actually physically aching for it.

But my heart was all over the place. I just couldn't seem to slow it down. Edward smirked and sometimes let a short clipped laugh whenever he heard my heart jolt or stop every now and then.

Yes we were at a fancy hotel. The most fancy one Edward could find in Forks. He had wanted to go on a honeymoon, but I had refused of course. I wanted to be changed as soon as I could.

So we had met halfway. Frankly I just wanted to stay in town and stay at Edward's for a few nights. But he wouldn't hear it.

So here we were. Me, sitting on the edge of the stunning double bed, belonging to the luxury suite, and Edward kneeling before me, staring into my eyes, staring so deep it felt like he was looking right into my soul.

His eyes were the most golden I had ever seen them. He had definitely been preparing for this. I knew it was hard for him. But I didn't doubt his control. I think I even overestimated it. But I trusted Edward.

"Edward. Of course I'm sure about this. I'm just…nervous."

"Bella. You know I would never hurt you."

"No, no it's not that, I know you would never hurt me. I mean…" I paused and I could feel my face blush deeply, "What if I do something wrong? Or what if I'm…terrible," I said blushing deeply once again. I was very embarrassed.

"…Terrible at what?" asked Edward, he genuinely didn't understand what I was talking about. Oh god. I can't believe I was going to have to explain this.

"Edward…what if I'm…bad. What if I do something wrong?"

Edward burst out laughing, but he then frowned.

"Bella…why are you more worried about disappointing me than your safety? It's seriously concerning!"

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm just a little scared because this is my first time…and…I don't really know what I'm doing."

I blushed even harder. I certainly did not want to have this conversation with him. I had planned to come here and be confident and brave, this was definitely not part of the plan.

"Bella, don't forget that this is my first time too. Do you think I have any idea on what I'm doing? I mean look at you. You're so beautiful…so delicate. What am I going to do with you?"

My heart seemed to slow at this, he was making me feel a lot better. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, my heart rate quickly fastened again. I curled my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me, kissing more fiercely than he had.

He paused slightly beneath my lips, but started to kiss back just as enthusiastically. I felt my head spin, Edward was more urgent now, kisses more fierce, and I responded.

My head was light and I felt something inside me I had never felt before, something I had never recognized. We broke apart a little, and I stared into Edward's eyes, a hunger that wasn't there before was deep inside him now.

I reached my small shaking hands to the hem of his top. I lifted it slowly, revealing the stony white beauty of his chest. I ran my hands over his stomach. His hands were by his sides and he was staring at me, his breath, usually artificial, seemed real and it was all over the place.

I smiled, and he lifted his arms and I threw the shirt to the side. He then reached for the buttons on my blouse. He undid them slowly one by one. He slipped the top down off my shoulders and he gently caressed my smooth skin.

He reached around my back and unclipped my bra a skill I thought he would have trouble with (luckily I had chosen nice lingerie to wear tonight), He slowly pulled it off and discarded it in the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

He cupped his hands over my breasts, slowly touching and pinching me. I heard a growl in the back of his throat and his breathing got heavier. I felt a strange feeling in me… a feeling I couldn't describe. His cold touch on me felt better than I could've ever imagined.

There was a fire in my lower pelvis…I had never experienced this before. We kneeled in front of each other, not touching, but where he had touched me there was a tingling feeling, as though his hand had not left the soft skin.

My hands shaking, I reached for his belt. I undid it and placed it beside me. I then reached for the button on his pants. We both stood up. I reached again and undid it.

I slipped his pants down his pale, muscular legs. He stepped out of them and they soon joined the rest of the pile of clothes on the floor.

He stood in front of me, neither of us moving. It was as if an electric current was passing through us, I felt like I was going to go crazy if he didn't touch me soon.

He reached out and pulled the zip of the skirt I was wearing down and it slowly fell into a heap of cotton at my feet. We stood for a moment, again taking each other in. Edward was breathtakingly beautiful.

I felt faint. The room was spinning and I was seeing white spots in front of my eyes. I controlled myself and tried my hardest not faint. His scent was driving me insane, he smelt amazing. My body still tingled from where he'd touched me.

We stared into each other's eyes, and we couldn't take it any longer. I heard a low growl from the back of Edward throat, and I moaned as our body's met. I couldn't touch enough of him quick enough. Our bodies pressed together, melting into each other perfectly.

Our kisses were needy, hungry. Edward kissed down my neck and he caressed every part of me he could reach. He was so gentle, but I could tell this was so hard for him. He was struggling, my scent must be driving him crazy.

He swept me up into his arms and laid me on the bed. He got on top of me and pressed into me eagerly. His body was cold and mine was boiling which made a sweet creamy middle.

It felt unimaginably good to feel him pressed against me. He lips caressed me all over. I pulled him up so his eyes met mine. We both hesitated.

I shyly took my hand, more confident now, and I grabbed the waistband of his plain cotton black boxers, which looked amazing in comparison with his pale skin. His breath caught, and he exhaled heavily.

"Edward…are you okay?"

"I'm stronger than I though. A lot stronger. But your scent is driving me insane, I just…I don't want to hurt you."

"Edward…I need this. I want this. I'll be fine, I trust you completely."

He nodded, his golden eyes hungry. I brought my courage back…and I slowly pulled his boxers down.

He threw them away. And I had to step back. Edward looked unbelievably beautiful. More beautiful than I had ever seen him.

I moved forward slowly. I brought my shaking hand down onto his already erect, cold, penis. He groaned as I touched him. He flipped me over and got on top of me.

He looked at me questioningly, and I nodded. This was better than I had ever imagined, I couldn't stop now, and there was no way I could go back. It was physically impossible. And I didn't want to.

He slipped my underwear down slowly, and then discarded them to the side of the bed.

"Bella…you have no idea the effect you're having on me right now. There is no way I can describe it."

He spread my legs and paused at my entrance. He was huge. I was now worried, was this going to hurt? Angela had told me she had bled. What if I did? A whole new list of complications arose to me.

But Edwards hypnotizing eyes eliminated those thoughts. I nodded to him again. We were both breathing heavily. And then, he pushed…achingly slowly into me.

Something inside me exploded, a feeling I had never felt before, and I wanted more. I gasped as he pulled out of me. I braced myself as he thrust into me, this time a little faster. I couldn't get close enough to him.

He was groaning, my sweaty body beneath his stone cold chest. He entered me slowly once more and I moaned beneath him. I heard him growl once again and he started thrusting into faster and harder.

I gripped him tightly, digging my nails into his shoulder blades. And he seemed to let go, he kept pounding into me, he seemed to have lost a bit of his control. I think I was about explode.

I shuddered, and suddenly I felt like I was on a ladder. I was climbing and the strange feeling I couldn't describe got more intense as I climbed higher, and finally I had reached the top. I felt like my pelvis had exploded.

The feeling was amazing and it shook my entire body. Edward fell on top of me, he had groaned and I felt him slowly slide out of me. He collapsed next to me.

We were both breathing heavily. My head was spinning, the white spots appearing again in front of my eyes and I nearly let darkness surround me, but I fought it.

After a few moments, I turned to him.

"Bella…feel my cheek. Feel my chest. Feel me."

I touched him. He was boiling hot. His marble skin was… flushed…and he almost looked…human.

Edward was almost like…me.

He grinned at me. My body was hot too, we pressed together and I lay in his arms. And then I remembered something terrible.

"Edward! Shit! I can't believe I forgot this…"

"What?" Edward looked worried.

"We forgot…. a condom," I said growing red again. Edward laughed. He laughed very loud, the loudest he had ever laughed, her rolled over and embraced me, our naked bodies pressed against each other.

"Bella, do you really think that I would be able to get you pregnant? And even I could reproduce, don't you think I would've been a bit more responsible?" he said, still laughing at me.

I hit him playfully, smiling.

"Well, I just got a little worried! You know, what would I tell my mum…"

Edward smiled at me and I returned it.

"So…was that alright?" I asked meekly. Edward gaped at me in disbelief.

"Bella…you felt how I reacted to that. It was unlike anything I could've imagined. And for a moment there, I forgot completely about my thirst, it was gone…all there was, was desire for you."

I grinned. I was genuinely pleased with myself.

"And you?" he asked teasingly.

"Meh, it was alright," I laughed. Edward rolled his eyes.

I smiled at him and pressed myself once again into him. He kissed me lightly on the lips, sending my heart rate crazy.

I fell asleep in his arms, just like I had many times, but this time was different. We were more connected than we ever had been.

------------------------

**AN: I hope I didn't offend anyone. And also I just have to say, I have never written a 'sex scene'. And I have never had sex myself. You might say I'm a bit of an amateur. But, I did try my hardest so don't judge too harshly. Thanks for reading, I will hopefully be updating soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking Dawn

AN: Wow. I've taken this story a lot further than I'd expected. Thanks for the support guys, please enjoy the story.

-------------------------

Chapter 7

"Are you aware, you just spent the night, alone, in a hotel with a Vampire, on the outskirts of town? You just risked your life quite severely," smirked Edward.

"When we were driving here, I was waving goodbye to mum and she looked like she was about to jump in the car and come with us to make sure we didn't get up to anything. And Charlie looked slightly green as well," I laughed, before shoveling another piece of pancake into my mouth, "Esme didn't seem to really mind about our little trip. In fact, she actually slipped a little mischievous smile when we were leaving," I laughed, remembering Esme's secret smile.

As I was eating I looked into Edward's eyes, they were the blackest I had ever seen them. Hollow and lifeless, though he didn't have a soul (which I was positive he did).

"Edward…your eyes, they're pitch black," I said worriedly. Edward hesitated slightly.

"Bella…I didn't want to tell you this, and I don't regret last night… not at all," he grinned to himself, "But you have no idea how hard it was… not to take you. I could've so easily done it, just one slip up. And also…I felt that… maybe I went to fast for you…if you know what you mean."

Edward's voice was filled with guilt.

"Well…I don't actually mind that much…about the…cough fastness," crimson crept up my cheeks and Edward laughed at me.

"I guess last night was just extremely difficult…though, at a certain moment not. I felt almost human for a moment. My skin felt live, I was warm. You have no idea how amazing that made me feel, and it's all thanks to you," he smiled.

"And…please be honest…was it that hard?" I asked cautiously. Edward hesitated.

"There was one point…where I almost…. I almost bit you. Bella, you have to be careful, just because we got last night right, doesn't mean we can do that whenever we want. You see how my eyes are this morning. It's not safe if I'm hungry," he said sadly.

I reached over and grabbed his long slender finger and intertwined them with mine.

"Edward, I know that. It's okay, I know you have limits to your control."

"I keep telling you I'm not perfect."

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright I really need a shower," I said, shoveling down the last piece of food.

"Yeah me too…you know, we could save water?" he grinned. I slapped him on the shoulder.

"That's the worst pick up line I think I've ever heard," I replied.

"I was joking," he laughed.

"Yeah I know," I smiled, turning my head to watch him as I walked into the bathroom. He blew me a kiss and I smirked at him.

The warm water beat my shoulders, relaxing my tense muscles and helped me relaxed. I took my time to think.

I sighed as I remembered last night. It was amazing. But in the back of mind, a little thought went out to Jacob. What if I had never moved to Forks, never met Edward? Would Jacob be the one standing in the hotel kitchen right now?

A thought came to me, if Edward hadn't send out that invitation, Jacob would never have run away and he would've never found her… Jade.

If it weren't for Edward, Jacob would still be in love with me. I almost slapped myself then. How could I have thought that? I had chosen Edward. It was unfair to Jacob and to Jade to feel like this. I hated myself, but I couldn't help feeling jealous.

----------------------

JACOB'S POV 

I could tell that she was jealous. The looks she sometimes gave me, and her body language. I laughed to myself. I was slightly enjoying this, maybe more than I should.

I loved Bella. But Bella next to Jade, I just couldn't compare. I looked down at her, curled into the crook of my arm. She looked so innocent, peaceful. I just never thought this could happen to me. After I had gotten to know Bella over the past few years, I had grown to be in love with her.

I felt amazing when I was with her, I could tell her anything. I had grown so close to her, I loved her and cared for her. And when she had chosen him…over me. I just never thought I could find anyone else. But a beautiful miracle came to me.

I partly had the bloodsucker to thank, if it weren't for him sending that invitation, I wouldn't have run away, and I may have never found her.

My brow creased as I thought about where Bella was right now. I wondered if it had happened yet. I'm not sure if I wanted to know if it had, I may not be in love with Bella anymore, but I still cared so much for her.

Will she still be the same Bella I know and love? How can I live with wanting to kill her every time I'm with her, her scent burning my nostrils?

I may have found my one true love, but I loved and cared for Bella. Maybe it was time to separate myself from her. Jade might be in danger. Maybe it would be best if I just stayed away from Bella.

But for now I'll enjoy that jealousy- while it lasts.

--------------------------------------

"Bella, you know we could stay here for a little bit longer," Edward suggested eagerly, smiling innocently. I glared at him.

"I know what your trying to do, but I'm going to be like you soon, no matter how much you delay it it's going to happen eventually," I said. Edward's brow creased with worry, and slight anger.

"Bella…are you absolutely sure your ready for this? I still don't think you fully understand what you're getting yourself into. You know, there's nothing to make you rush your decision."

"Edward, I'm definitely ready for this. I want this so bad. I just want to be with you forever," there was complete sincerity and honesty in my voice, and Edward knew that. He sighed, but smiled at me, touching his long slender fingers to my face.

I felt myself grow red beneath his touch, my heart quickening. Edward chuckled.

"I'm going to really miss that."

"Let's go home Edward."

---------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Yeah, this chapter was a bit of a short, not really interesting chapter. But it's leading up to bigger events and I want the story to build instead of having action action action. Thanks for the support guys, sorry I didn't update in awhile, I was on camp. But school's over now, so I have no more work or exams so I'm free to write whenever I want!  **


	8. Chapter 8

Breaking Dawn

AN: Hey guys. I just wanted to make a special thanks to Closet Writer, I don't know who you are but I am so grateful for your review. It makes me feel really happy that I can get to someone with my writing. My confidence is usually pretty low, but you really have brought it up. Thank you, and thanks to everyone else. Do you guys think Robert Pattinson is good to play Edward in the movie? Yeah I know that was random but I just wanted some opinions….

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

My palms were sweaty, my heart pounding and I felt nauseous. Edward was driving manically, as per usual, but for once this was not the cause of my distress. We drove in silence, tension thick in the air.

I had thought it was impossible for him to become even whiter, but I was proven wrong. His knuckles were a sickly white color; I was surprised the wheel hadn't broken his grip was so tight.

I felt the biggest impulse to reach over and touch him, calm him, reassure him. But I couldn't bring my hand to move. The words of comfort caught in my throat, or maybe I couldn't say those words, they were gone. There was no thought of comfort or bravery in how I felt right now. I couldn't bring myself to say them.

Edwards's eyes, which had been black, were now butterscotch, but the cold hard empty look had remained. His eyes were anxious and wary, darting across the long road stretched out in front of us. The sun was setting behind us, sending pink splatters across the perfect sky. It started to then grow dark.

I sighed, my voice caught in my throat.

"I just can't believe… that within this week… you heart will stop beating," Edward growled, breaking the silence.

"Edward. You promised."

"I know… but you just don't understand!" he said loudly, his voice full of anger.

I froze, his fierce eyes piercing me, and I was suddenly more afraid of him than I had ever been. A small tear rolled down my cheek.

"Edward. You are so beautiful…so true and pure. How can there not be more for you? I just know it. I can sense it; I know that you have a soul. And your not damning mine to hell. It will always be yours. Edward, this is extremely unfair. I gave you what you wanted… now please… give me what you know I want so badly," I pleaded. His eyes softened. He lifted his cold finger to my cheek and brushed the tear away and sighed.

"Bella… you look so scared. You are scared. I can tell," he smiled slightly as my heart gave a little jump, "And I don't think your ready. I don't think you understand."

"Edward, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I am so ready for this. And I may be scared, but I'll be all right. I love you, I trust you."

Edward sighed again, this time in defeat. I knew I had won. But there was no way he was going talk me out of this in the first place. Especially after I'd given him everything of mine, how could he take it all and not give me something back?

No, I suppose he had given me something; I smiled as I remember last night. But that was a physical thing, and I cared so much more about being with him. I wanted to be with Edward forever. I reached over and grabbed Edward's tense hand. I curled my small fingers into a ball and sat them in his palm. He curled his around mine, like a protective case.

"I'm sorry Bella. I love you. I know what this means to you, and I promised. And I will not break it. We will be together for eternity. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Nothing I can do about it? What if I… cheated on you with Emmett?" I teased, trying to keep my voice light, my heart was still pounding fast, and I was still terrified of the destiny that was waiting for me when we got home, but a little light humor couldn't hurt anyone. Thankfully Edward laughed, but then he took a moment to think about what I had said and made a disgusted face.

I laughed at him, and he squeezed my fingers. He smiled at me, slowly lifting the corners of his mouth, his eyes lit up just slightly and he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a moment, thinking, still smiling and he seemed to go to a far away place just at that moment.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. I stared deep into his butterscotch eyes. A huge wave of sudden sadness came over him and I, and I almost felt my heart tear in two. It was devastating, the sadness in his eyes, so intense. It was torturing.

"I know this will probably make you upset, but I was just imagining a life where I was human…and we were sitting on the porch of a big white house in the country. We were both sitting on a withered old bench, and we were both old and gray and away from any harm, sitting in the sun. Talking and just being human, and enjoying the sun and warmth."

Edward smiled again at me, sadly and I returned his saddened look.

"Edward that will be us one day. We may not be old, but we will have a house, somewhere safe from everyone, somewhere far away where we can sit outside and not have to worry. A place where we will be safe to be ourselves, one day I promise."

Edward's eyes twinkled as he imagined such a thing, it was a beautiful dream. Suddenly the car swerved and we were going up the long drive way towards the Cullen's house. Oh no. It was back.

My palms grew sweaty, my breathing uneven and heavy. I could hear my heart pumping in my ears; my stomach feeling like it was going to drop out my arse. Edward reached over and undid my seatbelt; I was frozen to the seat, I couldn't move.

He pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back reassuringly. "Everything is going to be all right," he whispered to me. I nodded. I slowly opened my door and stood up, my knee's shaking.

The weather was quite pleasant, warm yet overcast, though I was shivering violently. I stopped for a few moments. Caught my breath and steadied my self. Breathing in and out.

It was hard to imagine that these were some of my last real breaths. I tried to calm down. I had to brave. I had to think of Edward. This was what I wanted. I felt stronger now and I was no longer shivering.

I walked purposefully and strongly towards Edward who extended his arm to me and I took it. He led me onto the porch, in front of the large elegant wooden door. He turned to me and crushed his lips into mine.

The kiss was fierce, urgent, like those he had done all those times he thought he was saying goodbye to me for the last time. But the kiss soon slowed and become tender.

I could taste his emotion; I tasted his fear for me and the guilt he felt. I kissed softly in return, and he was calm. He finally let me go both of us gasping for air.

We turned as Alice opened the door. She grinned at me. I ran to hug her. I only just realized how much I missed her, even though it had only been a day, and I surprisingly found myself grateful for all the work on my wedding she had done.

I hugged her as tightly as I could, but after a while I began to feel sore so I released her.

"Jesus Bella, you really take the breath out of me," Alice laughed. I let out a nervous croak, which was supposed to be a laugh. She laughed again at me and rubbed my arm.

"I missed you Bells! Thanks again for letting me do your wedding, I only get a chance to do that… well…. never!" she smiled her angel's smile and her beautiful eyes were calm.

"Well Alice… despite my doubts at the beginning, I'm glad I let you do it."

Alice laughed. Emmett suddenly pushed past Alice and scooped me into a huge bear hug, which reminded me a lot of Jacob's hugs, though instead of the gorgeous warmth that would usually spread through me as I met his touch, instead it felt like I had collided with a huge cold stone boulder.

He let me go after a few moments and we stepped away, me gasping for air and Emmett grinning widely. Emmett then gave Edward a secret wink and Edward gave Emmett a glare, but then laughed.

Emmett then thrust his fist out and collided it with Edward's.

"Oh grow up you too!" said Alice hitting Emmett on the back of the head.

Edward looked slightly guilty; I made a note to ask him about this later.

"You just wait Emmett, just one week and I'll be stronger than you," I said defiantly.

Emmett laughed, "Oh I look forward to the challenge."

Alice rolled her eyes and Edward laughed. We all then retreated down the dimly lit hallway. We proceeded into the living room and sat down at the dining table. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper entered then, sitting around me.

Jasper smiled at me and suddenly I felt, calm yet brave and confident. He winked at me and I smiled in thanks, knowing the feelings weren't genuine, but I didn't care. Rosalie gave me a small smile then looked away, still obviously upset with her family's decision.

Esme glided gracefully towards me and gave me a small hug. She kissed my forehead.

"Welcome home Bella, I've missed you."

I smiled and nodded. I had missed Esme as well. She had become a sort of second mother to me. She was my family and I loved her.

Carlisle smiled warmly at me and shook my hand, then sat beside me.

"So you and Bella have fun, ey Edward?" grinned Jasper. Emmett burst out into a huge laugh and Edward glared at them then cast me a guilty look but rolled his eyes.

I laughed with them, so did Alice. Esme and Carlisle rolled their eyes but I saw the corners of their mouths rise slightly. Rosalie sat in her chair, staring at the center of the table, frozen like a statue; she was clearly not in a humorous mood.

"Welcome home Bella. Now, I understand you have not seen Charlie yet?" Carlisle smiled warmly at me; I liked the sound of that, 'Welcome Home'. I warm feeling of gratitude and pride coursed through me. I was just so grateful that I had been accepted into this family. I shook my head.

"Now here is what I think we should do. Bella you will go home, tell Charlie you are going the University of Alaska, and you have paid the fees and you will be staying in a dorm there, you will have as many days as you wish to say goodbye and pack. You may also wish to go see your mother.

We will then take your things and take you Tanya's family, we will stay there for one year or until you have started to issue some self control and your strength dies down. You and Edward will then enroll into the university, and take your place there as normal students, and then, you may continue your lives as you wish."

I nodded. It was the perfect plan, well almost perfect. After college, during college even, Charlie and Renee would still want to see me. Want me to visit them, I couldn't bear to ignore them all my life.

Carlisle seemed to understand what I was thinking, "I am sorry Bella, but we are unfortunately not allowed to tell them of what you are, what we are. It is against our law and you will put them in danger by doing so. You will able to visit them during your 20's, you can pass off as mid 20's, but from then onwards, we are going to have to be very careful in keeping the secret…and that may mean keeping away from your parents."

I nodded. I knew there were sacrifices that had to be made. I sighed; Charlie, Renee, Jacob and all my friends unfortunately would have to be part of that sacrifice. But I took great comfort in Edward. He was all I wanted, and I wanted him forever.

"Well, it's getting a bit late, and Charlie will be wondering where Bella is, I will take her home now," said Edward, he sounded tired, not that that was possible, but he seemed worn out, I couldn't explain it.

I nodded. I said my goodbyes and stepped outside. The sky was pitch black and there were no stars as the sky was overcast. Edward opened the door for me and we drove back in silence.

When we reached the house, I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry Bella, I hope you don't mind if I don't come over tonight, I think we both need some thinking time," he said guiltily.

I nodded, I sincerely agreed, it seemed like a very long time ago that I had had a moment of peace, a moment to myself, just me and my thoughts.

I kiss him again. "See you tomorrow okay?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and smiled. I stepped out of the car and stood in the driveway, staying there until he had completely disappeared from view.

I sighed, and then turned to slowly walk into the house.

--------------------------------------------

**AN: Thanks again for the review Closet Writer, and also thanks to everyone else. I also just wanted to say that I owe a lot of my writing to music, music is what pulled me out of writers block, but especially the band Yellowcard, I have been listening to them through writing this entire chapter, and they really help me to get my creative juices flowing. So thanks everyone, hope you enjoyed. Please review, and I'll keep writing. I was meant to go looking for a job today (I really want a job in a book store), but instead I stayed home writing, though I enjoyed it. **


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking Dawn

AN: Here's a chapter. Thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing if you want an update. Have a great Christmas!

-----------------------------------

Chapter 9

"Bells, what are you doing home Hon? Aren't you staying with Edward? You guys are married," he grimaced slightly at the word, and so did I. I still wasn't used to the label.

Charlie pulled me into an awkward hug. I was surprised; Charlie was never one for spontaneous affection. Charlie was probably just glad I was home, back where he could keep an eye on me, where he could make sure I didn't do anything bad.

"Yeah, but I decided to come home and spend the next couple of weeks with you dad!" I lied. I didn't want to tell Charlie about my moving out plans just yet. I just wanted one normal week with him, without having to worry about anything. Charlie raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Besides, I find it very hard to believe that you can fend for yourself without me giving you some cooking lessons, which start tomorrow I might add."

"Bella I'm not a baby. I can fend for myself," he said snappily. I smirked and glanced into the kitchen to find a burnt pizza in the bin.

"You call that fending for yourself? Burning a pizza, when all you had to do was heat it up?" I laughed. Charlie scowled, but I knew he wouldn't bring it up again.

Charlie went and sat down on the couch and resumed watching the TV, pulling a half empty pizza box onto his stomach and grabbing another slice, shoveling into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes, _men_.

It was nice to be home. I could almost pretend that I hadn't gotten married, that everything was normal. That I would be going to school the next morning, Edward waiting for me in his car in the driveway. Going to Gym with Mike, gossiping about boys with Jess and Angela, and discussing up coming sports results with Alice. But then I would feel the cold metal on my finger weighing it down, it felt like a 100 pounds, and then I would snap back to reality.

I climbed the stairs and walked into my room. It looked the same. I stared at reflection in the mirror. I was still looked the same. But I felt so different. Married. I sighed. I was now Bella Cullen.

I pulled on some old sweat pants and a grubby white t-shirt, and then brushed my teeth and hair. I collapsed into bed; I hadn't realized how tired I was. I felt emotionally drained; the past two weeks had been rush, rush, rush, trying to get the wedding plans finished by the date.

I thought back to the wedding, Charlie, Renee and Phil in the front row, Renee crying into Phil's shoulder, a slight tear in Charlie's eyes. Phil grinning at me while taking photos. The Cullen's sat next to them, looking as beautiful as always. Rosalie and the sincere, beautiful smile she had given me before the wedding, Alice and Esme's proud face's, Emmett's beaming grin.

Angela and Ben sitting a few rows back. Angela clutching Ben's arm, fighting back tears, looking gorgeous in a flowing sky blue dress. Billy, Jacob, and the rest of my werewolf friends were all being loud and noisy in the back row. All of them looking tidy for once, hair slicked back and wearing tuxes.

And Jade. Looking amazing in a simple move skirt and white shirt, Jacob clutching her hand, arms around her waist. A pang of jealousy shot through me.

I had thought, previously to the wedding, that it would be one of those events that I would try as hard as I could to block from my mind, but I found myself realizing that it had been an amazing day and I did not regret one moment of it.

It had been an event where the people that I loved and cared for surrounded me, a day where I had, though I hated to admit it, been extremely happy.

I let myself become lost in my thoughts; it had been a long time since I had been able to have some time to myself. It was nice to be able to think in a quite atmosphere.

There was a knock on my window, and I heard some one shout loudly in pain, my quite moment ruined, my thoughts interrupted. I opened the window in annoyance as Jacob climbed through. The whole room shook as he jumped through and landed on my floor.

As usual, he was only wearing jeans. He gave me a big grin and pulled me into one of his huge bear hugs, knocking the breath out of me with his strength and the surprise he had given me.

"Are you insane? Are you trying to wake Charlie up? Are you trying to get me into trouble?" I hissed, once I had regained my breath.

"I didn't expect you to be here, I just wanted to check, I felt like seeing you. What are you doing home? I thought you would be staying at the bloodsucker's," Jacob laughed. I glared at him.

"Don't call him that, I thought we were over all that nonsense of name calling. I came home because I wanted to spend some time with Charlie…." I lied, I knew he didn't believe me, but I didn't feel like explaining everything to him, not now anyway.

"So, where's Jade?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"At her house, she hasn't seen her family in a while, and we've been spending a lot of time together, I think she wanted a bit of a break," he laughed. I couldn't help but be annoyed by what he had said, though I was quick to hide it. Not quick enough, Jacob laughed loudly at my annoyance.

I shushed him, but went red.

"Your jealous aren't you?" Jacob said gleefully.

"I am not!"

"Ha! You are! I knew it!"

I hit his arm and turned my back on him.

"Come on Bells, I don't blame you. I mean, I am irresistible," he laughed.

I snickered.

"Come on, let's take a walk."

"Jake, it's 11:00. Isn't it a bit late?"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, I'll drag you out if I had to."

I knew I was powerless against him, so I sighed and nodded. I grabbed an old pair of sneakers and my flannelette; Jacob smirked at what I was wearing. I gave him a rude gesture then climbed on his back. I held onto his neck tight as he climbed out my window, jumping swiftly down from the roof and onto the grass.

Even though Jake was irritating me, I was excited about our secret night walk. I hadn't spoken properly to him in a long time, and I had missed him. I felt more like a kid with Jake; it made me feel less old.

We walked down the driveway and onto the street. I shivered, it was cold. Jacob rubbed my arms, instantly sending a wave of heat through me. He interrupted the silence.

"So, you're a Cullen now."

"Good observation," I kept my voice light, not wanting to turn our conversation into an argument, Jake chuckled.

"The wedding was great. You looked very beautiful," he said. I blushed, embarrassed by his kind words.

"Thanks Jake."

We walked in silence for a few minutes. It was dark and the forest looked eerily scary, thought I felt no fear next to Jake. It was nice to be with him, just to enjoy each other's company. The silence wasn't awkward; it was never awkward between Jake and I.

"So where do you plan on going to college? he asked. I hesitated, I'm not sure if I wanted to talk about this now, and I didn't want to upset or anger him.

"Um… well actually now that you bring it up, I'm actually going to the University of Alaska," I said, careful not to mention anything I didn't want to.

"Oh, when do you plan on leaving?"

"Err… within in the next couple of weeks."

Jacob froze and his hands shook, but he managed to calm himself down.

"Bella, I don't want you to go, because I know that university is not the only reason your leaving…and I want you to reconsider. I know I have Jade, I'm not asking for you to stay with me… I just need you to stay… human. Please? Isn't there any other way?" he pleaded.

"Jake, there is no other way. I want to be seen as an equal. I will grow old, wrinkly and gray, while Edward will stay beautiful, forever young. I can't take that. I want it to be equal between us."

"I know Bella. It's just… I'm going really miss you."

"Jake, I'm still going to be me. And I'll always come and see you and we'll stay in touch, I love you and I still want to be your friend."

"I know Bella, but I'm not sure if I can take being with you when you're like that."

"I know it's going to be hard Jake, but I really want to make an effort for you.

I really want to stay friends; we've been through too much just to throw that away. Will you make an effort for me?"

Jacob hesitated slightly and thought about it for a few minutes, the silence was agony. But he finally sighed and smiled.

"Of course Bella. I made a promise to you, remember?"

"That's you were my slave for life?"

"No," he laughed, "That I would stay with you forever. And no matter how hard that may be, I'm going to keep my promise."

I smiled, satisfied. I hesitated, debating on my next action, but finally I reached over and grabbed his hand in mind, intertwining my fingers with his. He looked up in surprise, but smiled and we turned around to walk me home.

The rest of the walk was silent, but it was nice, his warm skin against mine, sending the heat all through me. It was great to see him again, to feel his unusually warm touch.

It felt like home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Another Chapter, gone. I can't believe I have continued this far. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if there are a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, I didn't check it so thoroughly today. Also, sorry again for the boring chapter, believe me, the exciting parts are coming. Thanks again, and, Merry Christmas.**


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking Dawn

AN: Hello again, I hope you all had a great Christmas and a happy new year! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I went down to the beach for New Years. It was great fun. Well, here's another chapter, enjoy.

-----------------------------------

Chapter 10

After my little night adventure, I collapsed into my bed, I had been exhausted before my walk, and it had seemed it was impossible to feel more tired. I was wrong.

I pulled the blanket over me and pressed myself in to the soft sheets immediately falling into a dreamless heavy sleep. Waking up was exremely difficult. I pried my sore eyes open, my vision blurry, my throat felt thick and I tried to swallow but it hurt.

My eyes were stinging and I lifted my fingers to wipe them and they came back wet. Had I been sleep crying? I shook my head, scolding myself, and slowly rolled out of bed, peeling myself off the warm sheets. I stood up, but had to sit back down again due to a head spin.

I got up more slowly, and then dawdled down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Charlie sat silently eating his breakfast. He didn't look up at me; he was pouring all his attention into the daily newspaper.

I dragged my feet laboriously, reaching carefully for the cereal and milk, trying hard not to spill anything. My eyes were sore and my throat clogged. I felt disgusting. I decided then and there that I was most definitely not a morning person.

Charlie finally looked up at me and smirked. I must have looked terrible to him; I could slightly see my reflection in his eyes. My hair was like a a haystack, bits sticking out everywhere. I caught my reflection on the shiny wooden table, bags hung under my eyes and my mouth looked dry and cracked.

I glared at Charlie as he smirked and sat with a thump on the chair and began to prepare my usual breakfast meal. Charlie looked up, about to say something but hesitated. _Great, I must be in trouble._

"Bella."

"…..Yes."

"Where were you last night?"

I couldn't tell from the tone of his voice wether he was angry or not, all I heard was a flat tone which I did not recognise. I cringed; I knew Jacob had been too loud last night, I was going to be speaking to him about this later.

"Um… with Jacob," I said with caution, Charlie looked sceptical.

"I'm sorry Charlie but he came to my window! What was I supposed to do! I couldn't just shut him out, besides that impossible I'm not physically able to do that, but I felt sorry for him I had to go for a walk with him, I wasn't gone for that long!" I gushed.

My voice was croaky and unrecognisable. Charlie looked grave, but hearing my rushed explanation brought a slight smile to his lips.

"Bella, look what you've gone and done, you've gone and gotten yourself sick. Just tell me you weren't walking in the woods, or going on a midnight hike or some other stupid idea?"

"Char-Dad, even if we had gone into the woods do you really think anything could've harmed us? I think Jake's grown even more since you last saw him. But seriously we just went for a 10 minute walk down the road, nothing drastic."

Charlie nodded. I was surprised; I thought Charlie was going to lock me in house for the rest of eternity. Then, something dawned on me. Maybe Charlie was letting me go. Maybe, he had realised I was leaving, realised that I wasn't a little girl anymore, that I could make my own decisions. Charlie knew he could no longer keep me in the house. I was free.

Charlie stared at me for a long time and words that neither of us could say were passed through each other. I knew that Charlie loved me. I loved him too; the past year had been amazing, and not just for the obvious reasons. But Charlie had taken me in, not having seen me in a very long time, not with much past experience in looking after a teenager, but he had taken me in anyway. He had always been worrying about me and trying to do things for me, and I had never really shown any true gratitude for everything he had done. He trully cared for me.

Charlie, so used to living alone, all of a sudden had a 17-year-old girl living with him, someone he had to look after by himself.

And I was so grateful of him. I was glad that we both couldn't verbally express our emotions, because these things did not need to be said outloud, we would both just embarrass ourselves. It was so much better just to understand each other, and not have to say a word. I finally broke eye contact with him and stared down at my cereal blushing.

I heard Charlie chuckle.

"I'm going to miss you around here Bells."

I almost thought I had misheard him; it was not something that Charlie would usually say, I also noticed… it was almost like he was saying goodbye.

"I'm not leaving until I'm 100 percent better, I don't want to be sick, and how do you know I'm leaving?"

"I saw your acceptance letter, if you just leave it around I'm going to read it you know," he laughed, though he had a slight trace of pain in his voice, I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I refused to turn this into a soppy leaving conversation.

"Dad, I'm not leaving for the next week or two. I was going to tell you soon, I'm just… going to miss you heaps, and it's been hard," I said, and it was Charlie's turn to blush now.

"Alright I think that's enough of that sappy conversation. So what are you doing today?"

"Not sure yet."

And then there was silence, I smiled at him and began to eat, it was difficult trying to swallow. I coughed loudly and Charlie rose is eyebrow.

"Sounds like your getting sick, I'll get the old cough medicine. And I'm not sure if you should go out today."

I groaned. That was just what I needed, a week in bed when I had so much to plan.

"When's mum leaving?" I asked.

"I think she's leaving tomorrow, she's coming round today for lunch, to say goodbye and then we'll see her off at the airport tomorrow. Unless your not up for it…."

"No, I'm not going to see her for a while so I want to be there to say goodbye," I said sadly.

"Bella, its just college, its not like you're facing a death sentence."

I laughed slightly at what he said, ironic as it was. Though Charlie didn't understand, he had no idea that I would be leaving forever. He had no idea that I might never see him again, him or Renee.

There was a knock on the door, which broke me out of my thoughts. Charlie rose to let them in. It was Edward. He walked in with his usual grace and beauty and I felt completely insignificant, me sitting there in my pyjamas, sniffling and coughing, Edward, a stone beauty.

Edward smiled and bent down to kiss my forehead. He laughed when he stepped back.

"Your forehead is burning hot."

I looked over at Charlie, who was standing awkwardly in the corner of the room, his face going red, loitering as if he didn't know what to do.

"Hello Edward," he said.

"Good morning Charlie. How have you been the past couple of days?"

"Good… just been worrying about Bells, as usual. But who can blame me, Bella always manages to find some kind of way to put herself in danger"

"Don't I know it," Edward chuckled.

"You should probably stay away from her too, you might get sick," said Charlie, though I doubt Charlie gave a damn about Edward's health, he was more interested in keeping me and Edward apart, now that we were in the newly-wed stage of our relationship, which he must have assumed would mean we couldn't keep out hands off each other. Unfortunately this was not the case...

Edward must've heard what Charlie was really thinking because he chuckled, though only loud enough for me to hear, I smiled.

"Okay. That's enough talking about me." I interrupted the silence, walking out of the room, hoping Edward would follow, which he did. He walked close behind me though never touching. When we got into my room I closed the door behind him and flew my arms around him.

I searched for his lips and finally found them, cold and hard yet amazingly soothing. My breathing was uneven as gained entry into his mouth, weaving my hands into his hair. I was sick, but I didn't care, I needed this distraction. I tried to remove Edward's shirt but Edward pushed my hands back, continuing to kiss me.

I ignored his rejection, I was desperate for an escape, from all the drama of me leaving. I needed Edward to do this for me. I pulled harder on his shirt when finally Edward growled and pushed me back with staggering force. I tripped and fell to the floor, Edward towering over me.

I wasn't scared. I was terrified. My leg was pounding in pain and I had hit my head on my desk. I cowered on the ground, both of us in shock.

"Bella," Edward finally managed to choke. I couldn't reply, I didn't know what to say. I slowly picked myself up, I fell back down again, my head was spinning. I crawled onto my bed.

"Get out," I whispered, trying my hardest not to look into his eyes. There was a pause, why couldn't he just leave?

"Leave," I tried to make my voice strong, but I was unsuccessful. I felt strange, violated. I couldn't believe it. Edward had deliberately hurt me. He had used his strength against me, knowing that I was weak and vulnerable.

Me, weak and ugly next to his strength and beauty. I couldn't make eye contact, I just couldn't.

"Bella… look at me," his velvet voice called, full of intense pain. Tears streamed down my face… I couldn't understand.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

I looked up. I couldn't help it; his voice was filled with unbearable sadness and remorse. It was heartbreaking. So I looked up. His black eyes, filled with menace when he had pushed me, were calm and less hostile, pleading.

"Please, forgive me."

He was standing there, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. If it were possible for Vampires to cry, Edward would be right now.

I ran to him and embraced him. Hugging him tightly.

"It was my fault," I whispered, "I'm so sorry Edward, I pushed you too far."

"Bella… it was an accident, you tested my control. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

We embraced for a few moments in silence, something felt different, and something had changed. Suddenly. I remembered something. _I'm not asking for you to stay with me… I just need you to stay… human._

-----------------------------------------------------

**AN: Hahahahaha till next time, bye. Have a great holiday, please review and I will update.**


	11. Chapter 11

Breaking Dawn

AN: Hello again! I just wanted to clarify that I am Australian, and I do say mum instead of mom. Sorry if it annoys it's just a habit. If it actually really annoys you I'll try and stop doing it. And I know you all want Edward and Bella to be living together right now, but I think Bella would choose to stay with Charlie for possibly the last couple of weeks they'll see each other. But anyway, on with the chapter.

--------------------------------

Chapter 11

I walked down the stairs, even more clumsy than usual now that a large thick blanket was wrapped around me. I held a once clean hankie to my nose. What had been a harmless cold had now turned into a raging flu. My joints ached and it felt like even lifting one finger took all my energy.

My back was throbbing from my 'fall'. Edward had just left and Renee had just arrived. I continued to walk down the stairs but Charlie blocked my way.

"Oh no you don't, get back into bed, you're very sick," Charlie ordered, Renee looking worried behind him.

"Oh Bella," she cried and pulled me into a tight hug, kissing me head.

"Mum, I'm fine," I struggled to say as her steel grip held me tight, "Mum you'll get sick."

Renee let go as I said this.

"How come your so sick?" She asked. I was relieved, Charlie hadn't told her about my little night adventure.

"I have no idea how I caught it. There's a bug that's been going round. I guess I caught it."

"Well, your going straight back to bed, I'll come and say goodbye to you later, you need your rest."

I rolled my eyes, but turned around and headed back to bed. In my room my suitcase was open and I had begun packing. I was going to move into Edward's tomorrow, sick or not.

I felt bad that I wasn't with him; we were married after all. I couldn't go to sleep, not when I had so much to do, I began to pack, slowly folding and pressing my clothes into my suitcase.

I retrieved a folded cardboard box from my cupboard and began filling it with my belongings, books, CD's and other trinkets. After an hour, I was done. I heard Charlie and Renee coming up the stairs so I ran to my bed and quickly pulled the covers over me, closing my eyes and trying my hardest to breathe evenly and be still.

They walked in and I heard them both sigh.

"She's all packed and ready," I hear Renee say tearfully.

"We've done a good job haven't we?"

"We did our best. She's all grown up now, she's a beautiful girl."

I could hear the sincere pride in her voice and tears came to my eyes.

"I'm going to miss her, off to college, I'm scared I won't get to see her much, I've grown quite attached to her over the past year."

"And I've missed her. Do you think she did well with Edward?"

"Yes. Edward… may be very intense, but he loves her and is very protective of her. I know he's going to take care of her," said Charlie.

Silent tears ran down my cheeks, it was hard to hold in my sobs, I tried my hardest to keep quiet.

"She's moving into Edward's house tomorrow. Then a few weeks later she'll be in Alaska. I'm going to miss her so much," said Charlie. Then there was a pause, where I guessed that Charlie was probably putting his arm awkwardly around Renee; I heard her sobs, muffled, probably because she was leaning into Charlie.

I heard them quietly leave, as soon as the door was shut, I let it all. And I cried. I cried my heart out, for everything. For me, for Edward, for Jacob, for my family, for my friends.

I cried for the future, I cried for the past and I cried for the present. I cried so much and I just couldn't stop. And finally when I did, I felt so much better. It was like it had been raining and then the sun had come out.

I felt terrible for what had happened earlier today, I knew I shouldn't have pushed Edward that far. But things were really getting to me. And I remembered what had crossed through my mind, when Edward had held me.

_Just stay. _

I cursed at myself. How could I even consider that? I mean, that was most definitely the last thing I wanted to do. Stay in Forks. And what would happen if I did?

I'd maybe buy a house in La Push, go to Jacob's wedding, sit in the back row and try my best to blend into the crowd. Visit Jake, talk to him on the phone, and listen to him when he had problems with Jade and hang around their house, waiting for something to happen.

I just couldn't. And how could I have even been considering this. I had married Edward, I was his forever. What he had done today, though completely unbelievable, was my fault. Why did I always have to go and ruin things like this?

My bones ached, I felt so weak and thirsty. I had been drained of all my energy, but my chest no longer felt numb, or pain. It felt, a feeling I couldn't describe, almost like I was whole.

Physically my body was weak, but my heart was strong. And I knew I loved Edward. Jacob was going to have to deal with this. I was strong.

----------------------------------

"Goodbye Bella! I'm going to miss you so much! Remember, my door is always open for you, anytime you want to come home, I'll be there to pick you up from the airport, anytime you need a talk just give me a ring," Renee managed to choke as tears ran down her cheeks.

She pressed me tightly into her arms into such a steel grip that told me, I'm never letting go! But she was unfortunately going to have to, as Phil stood there awkwardly, their second boarding call coming over the loudspeaker.

He extended his hand to me, kissing me on the cheek.

"It was a beautiful wedding, hope to see you soon," he said, and he sounded like he meant it, and I was suddenly filled with gratitude for Phil, he had taken care of mum well, and he was a decent guy.

"I'll miss you mum! I promise to call and email every night when I get there!"

"I'm holding you to that."

Renee was always so melodramatic; I blushed as others from the airport stared at us. But it didn't bother me so much; I was too much engrossed in my own thoughts to notice anyone else.

I walked back to the car with Charlie, not saying a word, in a trance like state. I was still sick, but I was glad to say that what I had caught seemed like only a 24-hour bug, or so I was hoping.

I pictured my mum's smiling, tearful face as I was sat down in Charlie's car, the look on her face almost bringing tears to my eyes. Though I had done my fair share of crying last night. I was sick of it. I pulled my jacket close around me, like a protective shield almost.

The drive home was silent, I wasn't sure if Charlie was embarrassed or he knew I wasn't really in the mood to talk. We finally arrived home, and though I had not seen Renee for a long time and I was used to being away from her, I still felt a gaping hole of loss in my heart.

The car ride had been spent in awkward silence, I was extremely grateful when we got back. I walked quickly into the house, ran up the stairs and collapsed on my bed, bursting into tears as I buried my face in my pillow. I hated this. I had thought I was over this, I thought I was strong.

I hated feeling like this. Weak. Just when I felt I had the strength, everything just seems to crash down on me. I needed Edward. I hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever. I missed him so much.

I wasn't sure how long I had been there, it had seemed like minutes but as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, I looked up and out of the window and saw it was dark.

"Bella?" Edward's velvet voice whispered softly. I turned to him and crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself close. Edward wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my hair, and whispered things I couldn't hear.

"Edward I love you."

"I love you too Bella Swan."

"I'm moving in with you tomorrow," I smiled, Edward laughed.

"I know you were supposed to move in with me today, but I know it's been a tough day for you so I think I'll let this one slide. I'll leave soon and get our room set up. And then we can start planning the move to Alaska."

I nodded. I was ready for this. I just needed tonight. Edward kissed me softly on my lips; I broke it to stare into his eyes, which were a honey color today. I must've looked terrible, eyes puffy, hair a mess.

That's how I felt, a big mess. Edward kissed me again softly; I lay down and curled into a ball. He lay behind me, wrapping his arms protectively around me. We lay like this for a long time. I could've lain in those arms forever.

Edward pulled a blanket over us and I drifted into a heavy sleep.

--------------------------------------------

Waking in the morning I was surprisingly warm. The bug I caught was almost gone. Almost. I got up quickly and ran to get a tissue. I heard a tinkling laugh from behind me.

"What are you doing here Alice?"

"Well it's not like I'm going to get sick. And that's not a very nice way to greet your friend who has come here to help you pack," she laughed.

"Too late Alice, I already did that job. But you could help me pack my car."

"Consider me your slave for the day," she grinned. It was great to see Alice; it felt like I hadn't seen her in ages. She lifted my suitcase effortlessly, pulling the cardboard box under he arm, and left mumbling something about me fixing my hair.

I rolled my eyes and pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, an old cardigan and a red woolen scarf, shoving a whole heap of tissues into the pockets. I then proceeded to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror was shameful.

I was a mess. I tried to tame my hair, but had not much success so pulled it into a loose ponytail. My eyes were extremely puffy so I put in some eye drops then took a cold/flu pill and walked downstairs.

Charlie and Alice were talking in the Kitchen, as I walked in they went quite. I sighed. I walked to the cupboard and pulled out a box of Count Chocula. Alice raised her eyebrow at me and I fought back a laugh.

"Well Charlie, you know you can come by anytime to see Bella. You shouldn't get so worked up, she's only going to be 10 minutes away."

"Yeah… I guess," Charlie said apprehensively, he looked a little awkward. He obviously didn't want to have this conversation with Alice.

"Well, I'll go and get the rest of your stuff Bella," Alice said brightly, bouncing off in an elegant prance. I realized that she had already taken all of my things. I was about to stand up and tell her this but it dawned on me that Alice must have wanted to give Charlie a chance to say something to me.

Charlie sat for a moment looking awkward.

"Spit it out Dad."

"Well Bella. I know that you and Edward are married…"

"Really?" I said sarcastically, and he scowled.

"But…I want you to respect the Cullen family," he struggled as he said the words. I tried to swallow my cereal but it had suddenly turned to cement. I was never a religious person, but I found myself praying to god he wasn't going to say what I thought he was going to.

"…Please… behave yourself in that house and respect the other members of Edward's family," Charlie seemed to struggle with the wording, making sure he wouldn't say anything that would cause embarrassment.

"Dad, I know, don't worry. I'll be good," I grinned. He smiled at me. I didn't really feel like eating the rest of my breakfast so I washed it down the sink and cleaned the bowl.

Alice came in at the perfect time; she was probably listening in at the door the entire time.

"Hmmm, must have made a mistake, I already got all of Bella's stuff!" she lied. I glared at her behind Charlie's back; she winked and gave me a mischievous smile.

"Well Charlie, I think it's best we take Bella off your hands now."

"You take care of my Bells."

"I'm not five! I can take care of myself thank you very much," I said as I tripped on a loose kitchen tile while trying to whack Charlie on the shoulder. He snickered.

"Well Charlie, thanks for putting up with me the past year. Come see me now and then."

"Bells, you have been a pleasure to have, it's going to be weird around here without you. I'm going to miss you. Am I going to see you before you go to Alaska?"

"Maybe, we'll see what happens, but I'll try my best."

We stood there for a few moments, both blushing, not sure what we should do next. Finally after a few painful seconds Charlie pulled me into an awkward hug.

"Love you heaps Charlie, I'll miss you," I said, and with surprise (and to my embarrassment), tears started to form in my eyes.

"Oh come on Bells don't start crying or I will too!"

"Yeah right Char-Dad I don't think you've cried for the past 18 years."

Charlie laughed, but there was sadness in his voice.

"Alright both of you get a grip on yourselves," Alice interrupted. I gave Charlie one last hug, and he kissed me on my for-head. I waved as I walked to my truck; Alice had sneakily slid into the drivers seat.

I pulled myself into the passenger seat, staring out the window as Charlie waved. My car started with a huge growl and Alice pulled out of my driveway. Though I had always hated Forks, I had grown really attached to Charlie's house. I was going to miss it.

It had truly become my home. But most of all I was going to miss Charlie. As we drove away…I swear I could see tears coming from Charlie's eyes. And with his came mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Well, there's the end to another Chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. Also I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I went to the beach for a week and I've kinda struck a bit of writers block problem. But I'll get through it. Also I just wanted to say thanks to The World Goes Round, for having a conversation with me over fan fiction. Sorry if I scared you. Thanks for reading, please review and I'll update sooner. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Breaking Dawn**

AN: I'm so surprised with all the great feedback I'm getting for this story, and I'm really grateful. I write for fun and my own enjoyment but I love it when I get a really nice review, which really encourages me. So thanks guys. And sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should, I'm back at school and the homework's been piled on.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

Living with Edward. A fantasy I had played through my mind many times. I found myself feeling a little scared. Though I had spent most of my time over the past year with the Cullen's I still felt ill at ease with them, especially the beautiful Rosalie.

I could most definitely tell she would not be anticipating my arrival. Alice drove recklessly as always, I gripped myself tightly to the side of the car. She laughed at me and I felt uneasy.

"Bella, I have never crashed, not once in my entire life."

"You haven't crashed yet you mean. Though how could I forget, your perfect."

I felt guilty for my icy tone and rude remark, Alice frowned slightly but blew it off.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm just a bit scared… and I'm worried about Charlie. I mean he doesn't exactly know how to take care of himself very well."

"You need to have a little bit more faith in Charlie Bells. He'll survive." Alice laughed, "And don't worry, Rosalie has been spoken too and she will behave."

I sighed, I felt a little bit better. Just a little. We finally reached the driveway. I was greeted with a huge grin, from Emmett. He opened the door for me and I stepped out. He then proceeded to crush me in his arms.

He ruffled my hair. "Welcome home Bells."

Edward was suddenly behind him, pushing him out of the way and scooping me more gently into his arms. I heard Emmett groan as Edward planted a brief kiss on my lips, running his fingers in mine, slowly circling the ring around my finger.

"Get a room you too."

Alice swiftly came to Emmett and hit him hard on the head. Edward laughed. It felt like I hadn't seen his smile in years. It felt so good, I hadn't seen any of them in so long, and it really did feel like home.

Jasper came out and grabbed my things from the car, balancing the box easily on his head and swinging the suitcase with little effort.

"Show off," Emmett muttered. I of course was an only child so I had missed out on having brothers and sisters, it felt like I was a part of the family. Emmett and Jasper felt like brothers to me, and Alice a sister. And Rosalie… I had a feeling she might need a little bit more warming up to.

Edward placed me gently on the ground and we began to walk towards the house, Carlisle and Esme greeting me at the door.

"Welcome home Bella," said Esme, pulling me into a soft embrace. Carlisle smiled warmly, welcoming me. Rosalie stood behind them.

She smiled genuinely at me, shaking my hand briefly.

"It's nice to see you again Bella," her sweet voice tinkled. I relaxed with relief at her sincere words. They brought me inside.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice suddenly disappeared into the living room. I assumed Jasper had already packed my things away.

"Please feel free to organize things in Edwards room, we have added a few features for you to use. We'll see you down in the lounge," Carlisle smiled.

With Edward holding my hand, leading to the stairs, my heart raced with joy. It was the first time this week I had felt genuine happiness. My hand tingled with the familiar feeling I got on my skin, usually after Edward touched me.

He opened the door to his room and led me in. In addition to the bed he had added, he had also installed a large wardrobe, a little too large. My clothes were bound to only take up one tenth of it. I gave him a reproaching look and he smirked in return.

"You know, I don't have enough clothes to fill that wardrobe," I said.

"Open it up."

I walked to wardrobe and slowly opened the door, as if a horrible monster was waiting to eat me when I opened it. But what I found was much worse. It was half full of clothes…. expensive looking clothes.

"Before you yell at me, I'd just like to put out there that this was not my idea. You can go speak to Alice about this," Edward said smiling.

I glared at him. Edward laughed and scooped me into his arms with ease, pressing me into him. I sighed.

"I can never stay angry at you can I Edward?"

"Nope," he replied with an angelic smile. I grinned and kissed him.

"Do you find your new residents to your liking?"

"I do indeed."

"Alice and Esme had great fun going food shopping for you. They haven't bought groceries in 100 years. They had quite a lot of fun," Edward teased.

"Hope they didn't buy too much, won't be needing it for long."

Edward scowled slightly at this.

"Let's go downstairs," I suggested.

"Not quite yet," Edward said mischievously. He placed me down on his bed and lay beside me, his leg draped over mine. He began to kiss me, soft feather light kisses all over my face. I pressed against him and responded. I suddenly felt something hard against my leg, and stifled a giggle.

We kept kissing; Edward stopped and brought my wrist to his lips, and licked. He brought it to his nose and breathed in deeply, smiling dangerously. I was tingling all over.

I heard a loud bump from downstairs and I crawled out from underneath him and jumped up, pulling him with me. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked towards the door.

Edward tried to grab my hand but for the first time ever I was too quick for him. I turned to find his eyes pleading me to come back. I laughed. I was quite enjoying this side of Edward. It made me feel…attractive and in power.

I shook my head and grinned.

"Your family is just downstairs! Besides… I'm hungry."

"Alright Bella, I'll let you go, for now."

I grabbed his hand and led him out the door. We walked into the kitchen to find Emmett and Jasper playing some sort of play station game. Emmett was gripping the control so tight I wondered why it wasn't breaking.

They both looked like they were concentrating very hard, every now and then one of them would yell some sort of profanity and Rosalie and Alice would give them looks of disgust.

Edward ran and sat in between them.

"I'm playing next."

Alice and I exchanged glances and I rolled my eyes as if to sigh, _'Boys'_. The scene looked so normal. Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the couch with a girly magazine and the boys were sitting on the floor playing their heated game.

Esme was cooking dinner for me in the kitchen, and Carlisle was reading the paper at the table. It all seemed so… normal. It struck me that; though this family was of course most definitely not average… they could still do normal things.

Esme smiled and walked over with a bowl of plain pasta and cheese. She gave me an apologetic look for the simple meal but I smiled gratefully.

I sat down next to Alice and Rosalie. Edward and Emmett were now playing the game. I was glad to see Edward was getting beaten in something. When Edward lost he rolled his eyes and said very UN sportsmanlike, "Just because I don't sit at home all day and play games. At least I have a life!"

"Maybe we should get Bella over here to have a shot," Emmett laughed. I shook my head in dread.

"I think I'll pass on that."

"Come on Bella!" said Emmett.

"Yeah Bella," added Edward, I glared at him.

"So this is what our marriage means to you then, nothing! You take you're brothers side instead of sticking up for me!" I cried in mock outrage. Edward grinned.

"Go on Bella," said Jasper grinning, shoving the controller into my hand. The buttons were confusing, why on earth were there buttons with shapes on it? I looked at the screen.

"Okay press X to pick a player," said Edward. After a few moments I finally managed to maneuver the complex machinery to pick a player. The screen came to life and I found my player (some sort of body building transvestite) in a boxing ring facing a large man in Speedo's (Emmett's character).

I of course lost and found myself being laughed at by the three boys at my apparently appalling playing skills. I started to cough and sneeze and Emmett laughed at me even harder. I glared at him.

Alice giggled as she handed me a tissue.

"Still a bit sick are you Bells?" asked Alice smiling. I glared at her and the rest of the family. But I was determined to beat them.

"Hand me back that controller," I said defiantly. Edward's eyes widened and Emmett smirked. They may have had skill on their side, but I had the will.

-------------------

It didn't matter that I had lost every single game, it had been one of the greatest nights I had ever had. I felt normal, included. Like I was already one of them. I was excited about the coming weeks spent with them. And soon, I would truly be one of them.

Going to sleep was almost like a dream; I lay in the huge bed with Edward beside me, knowing he would be there forever. It felt so comforting being in his room, just him and me.

And not once had I thought of Jacob Black.

A smile played on my lips as I drifted to sleep.

------------------------------------------

**AN: Sorry again it took me so long to update, but a lot of schoolwork is coming in. Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Breaking Dawn

AN: Let's just get straight into it.

-------------------------------

Chapter 13

The next couple of weeks passed with ease, though Edward and I both knew that as each day passed it would bring me closer to my 'dying day', and that was Edward's dramatized expression, not mine. It was great to be able to spend time with the Cullen family, and a few times I went and made Charlie dinner and hung out with him.

But time was growing shorter, as Carlisle was looking towards me, as if to say, "I'm ready when you are". I wasn't going to let my nerves take a hold of me. I thought of all those times I had been going to get an injection, this was probably going to be a lot easier than that.

Finally one morning I woke up to find that Edward had brought me breakfast in bed. I smiled in admiration, and pulled the tray to my lap and dug in. Edward stared at me closely, taking in everything I did. I looked at him inquisitively.

"Bella, Carlisle says… that the time has come. In three days Tanya is expecting us."

I nodded. I felt guilty; Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie had been looking uneasy over the past couple of days. I hadn't been stalling; I couldn't wait for this to happen to me, though the past few weeks had been great. Edward and I had had a lot of alone time, and I had heaps of girly fun with Alice and Rosalie and Rosalie had definitely warmed up to me. It was just… hard to see it all come to end.

And I was worried. What was I going to be like? I didn't want to kill anybody. I just couldn't bear it. Though, I was really looking forward to beating Emmett in an arm wrestle.

"Carlisle wants to see you downstairs soon. Everything's been set up too. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Esme have all gone hunting. Carlisle is ready. And I think I'm finally ready too,"

"I'm ready. Let's do this," joy filled my heart, finally my wish would come true. Finally, Edward and I would truly be equal.

I placed my food to the side. I had completely lost my appetite. Edward watched me and I didn't feel at all self-conscious as I started to get dressed, just a simple white t-shirt and jeans. I smiled at him, but I couldn't help starting to get extremely nervous and scared.

I looked down at the scar on my hand, remembering the burning pain I had felt. I lifted my hands, trying to hold them steady. They were shaking. Edward smiled, though not the sexy cheeky smile I loved, a half one, a sad one.

He guided me into the living room where Carlisle was sitting. He had a medical bag next to him, and a mattress on the ground. He smiled a comforting smile at me as I walked in; I think my expression showed my fear.

"Good morning Bella."

"Morning."

"Now, I have everything set up. I understand you might be a little scared or nervous about the pain, but I will do everything in my power to make this as painless as possible."

He beckoned me to the mattress and I lay down. He pulled out a needle and I quickly looked away. Edward bent down beside me and held my hand. I felt a sharp pain in my arm.

We waited a few minutes. I started to feel drowsy. The morphine was starting to take effect. I saw Carlisle nod at Edward. Edward turned slowly towards me. He bent his head down and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I nodded. I was ready. My heart was pounding. Adrenalin rushed through me. My mind knew I was in danger, but my heart knew better. Edward gave me one last sad look; I took in a deep breath.

And finally, sunk he razor sharp teeth, into my neck.

-------------------------------------------

AN: Not very long, looks like you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens. Thanks for the reviews, and sticking with the story all this time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Breaking Dawn**

------------------------------

AN: Sorry for leaving it at that point last chapter. I thought I'd just torture you all. Thanks for the support, here's another chapter.

Chapter 14

----------------------------------------------------

The smell. The rustic smell, I didn't have time to be nauseous, the pain came quickly. My entire body felt like it was in flames. I screamed and kicked and shouted, my brain was telling me I was in danger but my heart was telling me to stay still. My entire body was burning with the greatest pain I had ever felt.

I could feel blood oozing down my neck and onto my shirt, I screamed and screamed. I couldn't stop. I clawed at Edward who was hungrily licking at my neck. I scratched him I clawed at him, I needed him off me, the pain was too great.

Finally he released his ice-cold lips from neck, though the pain wouldn't stop. It took over my senses, my mind, my vision, my everything. Edward cradled me in his lap. If he could've cry, he would've now. I wanted to reach out and say, "Don't cry my angel," but the pain had overcome me.

Finally my screams died down, and my vision blackened, the world disappeared.

-----------------------------

It was all black around me. My vision blurred, I felt a cold icy hand on mine. The burning pain in my body had not ceased. My voice was too hoarse to scream, I moaned in pain.

Every now and then I came too, my body thriving with unimaginable pain. I couldn't see, or hear. I could only feel pain.

---------

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice whisper my name. It seemed loud and as clear as a bell.

"Bella, are you awake yet?"

My eyelids opened. The pain had finally gone. And suddenly I felt in my lower abdomen, a hunger. An unimaginable hunger, a hunger I couldn't describe. And everything all came back to me. It was over. I was finally… a vampire.

I lifted my hand in front of my eyes, it was pale, even more paler than usual. I looked around; Edward sat beside me, his eyes on mine, he looked extremely relieved but also in awe. It was strange. Everything seemed somehow… different. I could see every detail of the room, I could take it all in with just a glance.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?"

"I feel… fine," I replied. I stood up slowly; I looked down to find my own blood dried all the way down my shirt. Edward stood and embraced me.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I feared that I might not have had the strength to stop. But somehow, I did. I really love you Bella."

"Thank you Edward. For giving me what I wanted. But… I really need something to eat I'm so hungry!" I gasped as the great hunger I felt increased. I needed to feed. I needed something.

I sniffed; I could smell everything, the flowers on the table, Edward's gorgeous aroma. I pushed my palm to my chest. I felt nothing. I was just a shell.

But I was filled with strength. I turned to Edward and smiled, and suddenly lifted him up and threw him onto the couch with immense speed and strength. Edward laughed, but sadly.

"Do I still… smell good to you?" I asked, worried.

"Yes Bella. You smell beautiful. You are beautiful."

I ran to find the bathroom; I stood in front of the elegant mirror. I gasped, I hardly recognized myself. My cheekbones were higher, and my skin was like snow. I had huge dark rings under my eyes. I smiled and pearly white straight teeth flashed.

My eyes were a deep blood red. I ran out into the sunlight. My skin shimmered like a thousand diamonds. The sun felt amazing on my cold skin. I laughed. I pulled Edward by the hand and we kissed in the sun, no longer did Edward have to pull back, be careful. And I definitely made the most of that.

Edward pulled back as Carlisle walked out to join us.

"Bella, are you feeling okay?"

"Better than ever," I laughed. Carlisle smiled. He stared at me though, inquisitively.

"I am very interested to find if you have special gifts. And the Volturi will be very interested as well. They may come and find you while we are at Tanya's, but we must not be alarmed. They cannot hurt us now."

"Bella… are you hungry?" asked Edward.

"Yes!" I replied quickly, Edward looked taken aback by my eagerness.

"We have to leave for Tanya's, on the way, we will find a suitable food source for you."

I nodded. I ran to the car, with all my things already packed in. I felt the world rush around me, though I knew exactly what I was doing. Everything went so quickly around me, but I could pinpoint every detail of my environment.

Carlisle and Edward joined me a second later. We jumped into the car, and they handed me a pair of gloves and a long sleeve t-shirt.

We began to drive, Edward's fast driving no longer frightened me. After half an hour he stopped the car. I breathed in and that's when I caught a luscious scent. I threw the door open and bounded out.

Carlisle and Edward followed fast behind me but they couldn't keep up. I kept sniffing, as the divine smell grew stronger and stronger. I crept behind a bush and gazed through the leaves at a beautiful deer drinking from a stream. I licked my lips, the hunger I felt was so immense, and I had to give in.

I gave in to my senses, to everything, and sprung.

My lips clasped onto deer's neck and I sunk my teeth in and ripped hard. The taste was amazing. And so I experienced my first feed. And I loved it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: No, Bella is not pregnant, I think that is way too cliché and that's the last thing I want to happen. Though, something interesting will happen, you'll just have to keep reading and reviewing.**


	15. Chapter 15

Breaking Dawn

**Breaking Dawn**

--

AN: I'm SO sorry for not updating quick enough! I know it's been like a month, maybe more, but I've been SO busy at school. So here's a chapter, I'll try to make it long, and then update quicker. Sorry everyone. Please enjoy.

Chapter 15

EDWARD POV

It was hard for me to adjust. Yes, I loved her more than she could ever imagine, and she was still mine forever, but I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed as I ran after Bella.

It was too late to stop her from feeding. She had already sunk her vicious, killer teeth into the animal's neck and was sucking hungrily. She looked savage, out of control, I couldn't help but feel over whelming sadness, that I had done this to Bella, my beautiful wife, who used to be so innocent, so… human, I had turned her into this horrible creature. I had turned her into this…monster.

I could not stop the feeling of guilt creeping up on me. Finally Bella stopped and turned to me, the glowing redness of her eyes dulled slowly. She turned to me, blood dripping from her mouth. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, then looked down, eyes widening in horror to find the stain left there.

She turned and stared at the animal, whose neck was still weeping blood, the flesh and bone still showing. Bella sobbed, she tried to cry, but couldn't. I could see her trying to make the tears come, but they wouldn't.

She collapsed on the ground. I could only stand there. Carlisle came from behind me and picked her up.

"Come on Edward," he said coldly. He was clearly disappointed in me. I had done nothing to help her. Bella was of course conscious, but she was not moving, was not speaking, was not breathing, her eyes were open but I could see no life in them.

It was almost like she was truly dead. I felt the worst I had ever felt in my life, and finally she moved. She mouthed, 'I'm sorry.'

And suddenly a rush of thought came to me, in a clear angelic voice in my head, so familiar.

"I'm so sorry Edward."

"It will get easier over time, I promise." I replied with my thoughts.

The corners of Bella's mouth slightly lifted. I tried to penetrate her thoughts, but of course, nothing.

--

BELLA'S POV

Of course I could see everything, I could hear everything, I could feel everything, though I could not move. The thirst had dulled. I felt powerful, stronger than I had ever felt. Physically I was at my peak, though emotionally I was a wreck.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and pulled them into my chest (trying to stop shivering) and leaned against the seat in the back of the car, where Carlisle had placed me. He whispered something nice to me, though I did not here it.

I had lost control, so easily. I thought I would be able to resist and it was only an animal. I felt ashamed and embarrassed. I was also disgusted in myself. At the single animal, grazing around 100 metres away from the car, I had turned into a savage uncontrollable monster.

No one was saying a word, but I was communicating to Edward. I don't know how, but I could. I could hear his beautiful voice in my head, soothing and calming me, till I had stopped shaking.

I could talk to him. I don't know how, but I just… could.

"Edward I don't know how I'm doing this," I said through my thoughts.

"Do you think this is the gift you've been given?"

"No…I feel there's something more. There's just something within me that soon will be unleashed. I can feel it."

Edward was silent.

I looked up to find Carlisle staring at me through the mirror.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle, I just… couldn't stop myself. I feel so ashamed, and embarrassed."

"It's alright Bella. I understand it must be very hard for you."

I nodded slightly. But the overwhelming scent hit my nostrils again, not as strong, but still pungent. Thirst burnt through my throat like fire. My mouth was baked and desiccated. My stomach twisted with hunger.

My muscles coiled to spring, but Edward's sharp thoughts cleared my head.

"No Bella! You can resist it."

I relaxed, the smell dulled as we drove further away from it. I was safe again.

Finally after what had seemed like days of driving, Carlisle stopped the car.

"Well, we're finally here."

I found Edward had run to my door, he opened it for me and grabbed my hand. I stood up and walked towards the house. It was a massive mansion, very much like the Cullen's but a lot more modern. I was at my new home.

--

**AN: YES, short I know. I'm so sorry everyone, I feel really bad for leaving it this long, but I never wanted to do this story half-arsed, so I wasn't going to quickly write up a horribly written chapter just to say I updated. But yeah sorry it took so long. I promise I will update quicker from now on. Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


End file.
